Eyes on Me
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: *Chapter 16a up!* AU, You meet the strangest people in the most unlikely of places. While visiting her brother in the hospital, Kaoru comes across Kenshin, a mental patient, who doesn't seem as crazy as first thought. R & R! ^^
1. I'm Not Crazy

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Prologue: I'm not Crazy_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: Let's see…a tiny fight scene, and definite OOC.**

**Notes: Alright, this is the fic I mentioned that I was stopping _Reincarnated Fate for.  It has some of the same ideas, but then again, it's in its own league.  I hope you enjoy it._**

                Kaoru Kamiya hadn't seen anything that disturbing in her entire 21 years of life.  Being from a normal, suburban home on the other side of town, she'd dealt with the hospital in that area if it was ever needed.  But now she found herself standing in the waiting room of West Side Hospital watching as a bunch of orderlies wrestle down an escaped mental patient.

                Sinking back into her chair, Kaoru waited for the doctor to return, trying to keep the ongoing fight that was practically right next to her out of her mind.  But still, she found herself watching out of her corner of her eye—and found herself feeling pity towards the escaped patient.

                He was small, probably not much taller than her, with an almost scrawny build.  His long, reddish hair was tied back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck that flapped at every dodge he made.  He was fast—no, fast would be an understatement.  Every attempt at escaping through the door was faulted by one of the much larger orderlies, but he would dance out of their grasp easily.  But because of some of them blocking the door that was practically all he could do.

                Kaoru yelped as the patient made a leap in front of her, nearly tripping over her legs.  He turned to look at her for a moment—which was his downfall.  The orderlies surrounded him just as quickly, one or two breaking away to grab a gurney.  The man, now that Kaoru could tell what gender he was, screamed and tried to kick free of his captors, but they never relented their hold.  One of the orderlies hauled the small man onto the gurney and assisted in strapping him down, all the while…wait a minute, was he smirking?

"Nice try, Kenshin.  You're gonna have to be a lot quicker than that to get by us." He said, his speech reminding Kaoru of a street thug.

                The patient yelled wordlessly at him, still trying to break free of his prison.  The orderly sighed and patted him on the head.  "Take him back to his room, and make sure he can't get away this time!"

                The orderlies, patient, and gurney disappeared down the hallway, and the remaining one turned to Kaoru, offering her the same smirk she saw before.  "You alright, missy?"

                Kaoru looked up at him.  He was tall with a lanky build and unruly hair that stood up, held back with a red bandana.  Kaoru managed a smile.  "Yes, just a little scared."

"Heh, Kenshin nearly ran ya down back there, huh?" The orderly said as he slumped into the seat next to her, rubbing his forehead.

                Kaoru raised an eyebrow.  "Shouldn't you go back to work?"

"I was off ten minutes ago." He grinned again.  He liked to grin a lot.

                Kaoru shrugged and looked up just as the doctor she was waiting for emerged from the curtains, a clipboard in hand.  "Kamiya?"

                Kaoru stood up, holding a fist in front of her heart.  "That's me." She said, her heart beating fast.

                The nurse was slightly taller than Kaoru with long ebony hair.  Her face had only slight bits of make-up here or there, but Kaoru thought she didn't need it.  She was beautiful.

                The doctor nodded and looked down at her chart, skimming it before meeting Kaoru's worried gaze.  "Your brother is fine.  A couple of cuts and bruises, a concussion and a broken leg, but that's it.  We're going to keep him overnight in case the concussion is worse than we thought."

                Kaoru let the breath she was holding go before attempting to say something—and being cut off by the orderly.  "Hey, Fox.  When you off?"

                The doctor—Dr. Takani—glared at the orderly, her tone changing drastically from what Kaoru heard.  "Rooster, can't you see I'm trying to do my job?  Why don't you find something to do…like your own job?" 

"I'm off.  Only here still because Kenshin tried to get out again." The orderly replied in a slightly cocky—challenging tone.  Like he was almost welcoming the oncoming argument.

                The doctor sighed at the sound of the patient's name, a sad expression coming to her face.  "I see.  Then go home.  I don't have time to deal with you, Sanosuke."

                Sanosuke stood up and stretched, then smiled at the doctor.  "Alright Megumi.  I'll see you later or something, okay?"

                He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and sauntered out of the ER.  Kaoru raised an eyebrow.  "Sorry about that.  He's a rude jerk." Megumi said, a small smile on her own face.

                Kaoru smiled herself.  "Can I see my brother?"

"Sure, I'll show you to his room." Dr. Takani said, motioning for Kaoru to follow her down the hallway—the same hallway that the crazed patient had disappeared down.

^_^

"Kaoru, I'm fine.  Stop worrying." Aoshi said, glaring half-heartedly at his sister as she fluffed his pillow.

                Kaoru sighed and sat back down in her chair.  "I'm sorry." She said with a sad smile.  "Misao's going to have your head, though."  
                Aoshi was normally a quiet, easy going guy, but at the sound of his girlfriend, Kaoru's older brother sighed and seemed to slink back towards his pillows.  "…"

                Kaoru giggled and patted her brother's hand.  "I'm sure Misao won't mind that her car's destroyed as long as you're okay."

"She just bought it." Aoshi argued quietly.

"She'll get another one.  Cars can be replaced." Kaoru argued back, smiling.

                Aoshi shrugged and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted from the day.  He was on his way back to his girlfriend's house after running to the store for some needed items for that night's dinner, and had borrowed Misao's car.  What he wasn't planning on was the rain or the slickness of the road.  That's how Misao's brand new 2003 Toyota Corolla ended up wrapped around a guardrail.

                Kaoru leaned forward to kiss her brother on the cheek.  "I'm going home to call Mom and Misao to let them know you're still alive." She giggled at the scowl on her brother's face.  "Get some rest, Crash." 

                Dodging the pillow thrown at her face due to the nickname, Kaoru ducked out of the room before the second could be thrown.  Relieved that Aoshi was going to be fine (Which was proven by how hard the pillows were thrown), Kaoru started down the hallway towards the exit.

                Absently looking into the windows of the other rooms, Kaoru stopped in front of a particular one, recognizing the patient.  _That was the man from earlier._

                Inside was the same man from earlier who was trying to fight for his freedom, strapped down by his ankles and wrists.  He was staring at the ceiling, but feeling eyes watching him he turned his head towards the door.

                The locked eyes—Sapphire and Amethyst—and Kaoru watched as Kenshin mouthed one, solitary phrase.  _"I'm not crazy."_

**Notes:  I guess this could be considered a teaser too.  I'm just trying this idea out, so R and R would be GREATLY appreciated.**


	2. Visiting

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 1 ~ Visiting_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: Slight bit of sap/Waff, more OOCness for Kenshin, and….I think that's it.**

**Notes: Wow!  I want to thank everyone who reviewed!   I didn't think I'd get such a good response!  It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling to know that people like this so far.  And to answer the couple of questions that asked "If Kenshin's crazy, why did he fight the orderlies?" hopefully I can answer that for you within the next couple of chapters.  Wheee!**

……

Absently looking into the windows of the other rooms, Kaoru stopped in front of a particular one, recognizing the patient.  _That was the man from earlier._

                Inside was the same man from earlier who was trying to fight for his freedom, strapped down by his ankles and wrists.  He was staring at the ceiling, but feeling eyes watching him he turned his head towards the door.

                The locked eyes—Sapphire and Amethyst—and Kaoru watched as Kenshin mouthed one, solitary phrase.  _"I'm not crazy."_

…….

                Kaoru sighed as she leaned her forehead against the window of Misao's borrowed car, exhausted.  Despite knowing her brother was fine, she still worried about him, making it hard to get a full night's sleep.  But that wasn't the only thing that kept her from sleeping.  Sadness and pain reflected in those amethyst orbs, making Kaoru's heart twist in sympathy.  It didn't occur to her that the man was supposedly crazy and had to be strapped to the hospital bed to prevent escape.  No, the thought of him being remotely insane never crossed her mind.

"Kaoru?" A voice said, breaking her thoughts.

                Kaoru looked over to the driver, smiling slightly at the worried look on Misao's face.  Misao was her best friend, someone she knew she could always go to with her problems.  That fact changed drastically when her brother Aoshi finally found the guts to ask Misao out after a year of emotional cat and mouse games; after that, Misao practically became the sister she never had.  "I'm alright.  I guess all the worrying I did yesterday hasn't left my system yet." Kaoru replied in a slightly joking tone, earning a small giggle from her friend.

"I couldn't sleep at all after you told me!" Misao began to explain, pausing to turn down Main Street.  The hospital was about a mile away.  "I stayed up all night talking to him on the phone and then worrying about him after the nurse came in and yelled at him."

                The thought of a nurse yelling at her brother for talking on the phone too late made Kaoru giggle.  What Misao actually meant to say was 'She spent all night talking to Aoshi on the phone while he made little sounds in the form of grunts and hums' stating that he was still listening.'  Her brother rarely even talked to her parents, let alone his girlfriend.

                They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and walked in through the ER doors, immediately dodging the bum standing there asking for handouts.  After getting their visitor IDs from the Nurse's Station/Front Desk, they both headed down the hallway towards Aoshi's room.  Kaoru spared a glance into to the room Kenshin was staying in, not surprised to find the red-head the same way she had found him last night; hands and feet strapped to the bed, his eyes turned towards the ceiling.  Another pang of sympathy hit her heart.

"Aoshi!" Misao exclaimed, running into the room and glomping her boyfriend.  A small, nearly unrecognizable smile reached his face as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  "Hello Misao."  
"Hey Crash." Kaoru said with a devilish grin, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  She earned another one of her brother's glares, but shrugged it off.  It wasn't the first and sure as hell wasn't the last.  "When can you go home, Aoshi?"

"The doctor said as soon as someone arrives to pick me up.  I take it you two are here for that reason?" Her brother replied softly.

"Yep!" Misao chirped, throwing her arms around Aoshi's neck and cuddling up against him.

"I just have to get dressed." Aoshi continued, blushing a bit.

                Kaoru stood up and stretched a bit, then smiled down at her brother.  "I'm going to go for a walk…I'll let Misao help you get dressed, okay?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Okay Kaoru!" Misao responded with a wink; She knew Kaoru was just giving them some 'alone time', and owed her best friend the next time a favor came up.

                Kaoru headed out of the room—making sure the door closed behind her—and started back down the hallway.  Despite being in a part of town Kaoru rarely visited, the hospital wasn't that bad.  It was simple, kind of like the ones she saw on morning soap operas and those late night drams everyone was addicted to, but had its own, safe feeling.  Well…when mental patients and bums weren't running around wild.

                Kaoru found herself coming to a stop in front of Kenshin's room again.  Last night ran through her head, seeing him claim silently that he wasn't crazy…but why was he here if they _thought he was crazy?  Kaoru suddenly wanted to find out._

                The fight between Kenshin and the orderlies replayed in her mind also, causing her to rethink what she wanted to do.  So, she found herself standing in front of the door, watching the red-head stare at the ceiling.  _He doesn't look crazy.  Just lonely…_

                As she was about to open the door and step in, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to shriek and spin around.  She met the amused eyes of Sanosuke, the orderly from last night.  "Whoa, calm down missy.  I didn't mean to scare ya." He said, grinning.

                Kaoru nodded, placing a hand over her racing heart.  "Sorry for screaming." She said with a smile.

"No problem.  If ya ain't visiting a patient, you gotta wait in the waiting area." Sanosuke said softly, moving closer towards her.  "But if you ain't gonna do that, just try not to get caught, okay?"

                Kaoru blinked.  She knew the hospital policy, Sanosuke knew the policy.  Yet he was going to let her wander around?  "Actually…"

"You were gonna visit Kenshin?" He finished for her, grinning.  How did he know?

"Um…" Kaoru immediately tried to think of a lie.

"Don't worry about it." Sanosuke chuckled, grabbing Kaoru by the arm gently and guiding her into Kenshin's room.  "Hey Kenshin!  You've got a visitor!" He announced.

                The red-head rolled his towards them slowly, blinking to focus his vision.  Seeing Sano he scowled lightly, probably still angry at the orderly for halting his escape.  But when his eyes fell upon the girl with him, his heart started beating fast.  It was the same girl from last night….

"Uhm, hello." Kaoru said nervously, moving closer to Sanosuke.

                Kenshin continued to stare at her, shock and confusion written all over his face.  Sanosuke chuckled to himself before turning to Kaoru.  "He doesn't talk to anyone.  Good luck on getting any responses from him." He said before heading out of the room.  "I'll check on ya later Kenshin!"

                Kaoru found herself standing in the center of the room, eyes locked with Kenshin's.  Taking a deep breath, she pulled a chair over beside the bed and sat down, smiling a bit.  "I'm Kaoru…how are you?"

                Kenshin frowned slightly and moved his gaze to the ceiling, refusing to answer her.  Kaoru pursed her lips, then tried something else.  "You're name's Kenshin, right?"

                She smiled wider when the red-head nodded slightly.  He almost reminded her of Aoshi and his refusal to speak…if you could call it that.  "You looked so lonely in here…I thought maybe you'd like some company for a little while."

"I'm dangerous." 

                Kaoru blinked.  Though his voice was soft and she barely heard him, she was surprised that he even spoke.  As she started to think of a response, Kenshin continued: "You saw what happened last night.  You shouldn't be in here."

"Well, you don't look very dangerous now." Kaoru countered.  "And you told me last night you weren't crazy, so what do I have to worry about?"  
                Kenshin rolled his head to look at her.  This girl…despite last night, she was still willing to come near him?  Was _she the crazy one?  Kenshin shrugged lightly.  He didn't have a reply to that statement._

                There was a long moment of a silence between the two, Kaoru trying to figure out what to say without offending Kenshin and the red-head trying to figure out what to say to a girl he didn't know.  Taking a deep breath, Kaoru leaned back in her chair.  "So how old are you?"  A simple, non-offensive question.

"25." Kenshin replied softly.

"Really?  You look a lot younger than that." Kaoru said with a giggle.  She was right; Kenshin barely looked 18, let alone 25.

                Kenshin smiled slightly.  "I get that a lot."  Kaoru giggled again, leaning over to touch his hair.  "And your hair is the most unusual shade of red, too.  Whose side did you get that from?"

"My father." Kenshin replied softly, his smile widening.  She wasn't afraid of him at all if she was willing to get that close.

                The door suddenly opened, drawing both people to the newest visitor—Dr. Takani.  She raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kaoru, walking over to the foot of the bed.  "Kenshin, I didn't know you had a visitor."

"I'm sorry!  I was just waiting for my brother to get dressed and—"Kaoru started, but Megumi cut her off.  "Don't worry about it.  It's rare he gets visitors, and even rarer that we get to see a smile on his face." She said, smiling herself.

                Kenshin frowned at her, turning to look at Kaoru again.  _Please, don't leave.  "You're brother and his friend are waiting for you by the Nurse's Station." Megumi continued._

"Oh." Kaoru frowned herself, standing up.  She looked down at Kenshin and saw the sadness in his eyes again.  Smiling slightly, she reached over to pat his hand.  "I'll come visit you again, alright?"

                Kenshin nodded, refusing to smile…but Kaoru could see the happiness take over in his amethyst depths.  She head towards the door and waved before closing the door behind her.

               Kenshin tuned out Megumi as she went through the basic check-up.  He watched the raven-haired girl disappear down the hallway.  _I hope you do, Kaoru._

^_^

"Kaoru, where we you?" Misao asked when her friend was within hearing range.

"Sorry…I was just walking around." She lied; how could she tell her brother and friend that she was visiting a mental patient?  Even if he wasn't mental….

                Misao shrugged and started to wheel Aoshi out of the ER doors.  "We were thinking of going back to my place for lunch.  Wanna come?" 

"Sure, as long as Crash isn't driving." She giggled, bringing the Aoshi-death glare-tally to two.  With all the teasing she was planning on throwing at her brother, that was only the start.

"Kaoru, you're so mean!" Misao said, giggling.

                Kaoru looked down the hallway one more time before following her best friend and brother out into the parking lot.  She was hoping the next time she visited, she would make Kenshin smile again.

**Notes: A little longer than the first chapter, with a little more interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru.  I will go into detail as to why Kenshin is in the hospital as a mental patient in the next few chapters.  I doubt I answered some of your questions, but I hope I did a little.**

Kenshin: You always torture me. ;.;

Me: No I don't!  It just a story anyway, Kenshin…

Kenshin: But you made me crazy!

Me: So?  Technically you're a little crazy to begin with…you know, with the whole Battousai thing.  In this time and all, that'd be considered a split personality.

Kenshin: *blinks* Whatever.

Well, I'm off to take a shower (I'm so yucky!) and head down to work.  I'll try to work on the next chapter tonight!  Enjoy!

**Review Thank Yous:**

Joey – Don't worry, he isn't as crazy as I made him out to be.  ^^

Gypsy-chan – I'm glad you like it!  I hope it continues to remain exciting for you!

Bat the Wood Elf – Nah…there are a lot more original and better fanfictions than mine…but thanks for the compliment!

Prudence-chan – Maybe…we'll just have to wait and see!

Mink – I tried to make it longer, I swear I did!

Val – Did this answer you're curiosity?  *grins*

Naomi – I'm so happy you're reviewing this one too!  And you love my fics?  *Sniffles* I just got a WAFF feeling! ^^

Omochi – There's reasonings why he did what he did…but I can't say yet!  It'd ruin the story!

Nemo – Hehe…I always love when authors make Kaoru and Aoshi siblings, so I just had to do it!  As for that little statement at the end…it does sound like a crazy person would say it….*blinks*

Chiruken – Lol, I'll definitely update if it makes you happy!  Thanks for adding it your favorite list!

Review, onegai!  Just press the button!


	3. Hide And Seek

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 2 ~ Hide-And-Seek_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: Making fun of Aoshi (in a non-bad way!) and classic hiding spots that no one ever figures to look. **

**Notes: *Sniffles* I don't think I've ever received such wonderful feedback on a story after only two chapters!  You guys make me sooooo happy!  I made this chapter a bit longer, considering I'm running on caffeine and nicotine to get me through the night.**

Kenshin: Smoking is bad de gozaru na.  

C-Chan: I know, I know.  Geez, you sound like half of my friends!

ANYWAY, hopefully this chapter will make you all happy, because according to the little thingy at the bottom of Word, it's twice as long and all….so, enjoy!  

……

Kaoru looked down the hallway one more time before following her best friend and brother out into the parking lot.  She was hoping the next time she visited, she would make Kenshin smile again.

……

"I can't believe Mr. Kendo Club can't even use crutches!" Kaoru giggled, causing a chain reaction of giggling between Misao and Misao's older sister Omasu.  The reason for giggling: Aoshi was having a slight bit of trouble maneuvering on his crutches…actually, a bit of trouble would be an understatement.

"Shut up, Kaoru." Aoshi growled, seating himself at the kitchen table next to his girlfriend.  She tried to control her giggles, but one look at Aoshi caused them to start over again.  "Sorry Aoshi, it's just you're so funny!"

"I'm not funny." He replied stoically, frowning.  

"Geez, Aoshi get a sense of humor!  We're only kidding!" Kaoru said, reaching across to swat her brother across the head; he blocked her attempt with his forearm.  "Spoil sport."

                It had been two days since Aoshi had been released from the hospital, and he was already wishing he had been held in the hospital.  Not only had he gained the nickname "Crash" from Kaoru, "Spaz", "Klutz", and "Gimpy" were also added to the bunch.  Poor Aoshi was NOT a happy camper.

"Since its Friday, maybe we could rent a few movies or something!" Misao suddenly said, her giggling fit finally coming to an end.  Omasu nodded eagerly, while Aoshi just shrugged.

"That's a great idea Misao!" Kaoru agreed, smiling.  "Isn't _Men in Black II out on DVD now?"_

"Oh yeah!  I really wanted to see that movie!  The first one was hilarious!" Misao exclaimed.  

"Maybe we could get a couple of classics too," Omasu suggested thoughtfully.  "Like _The Breakfast Club!"_

"That movie is the greatest!" Kaoru giggled; she thought Emilio Estevez was gorgeous!

"Aoshi, do you have any movie suggestions?" Misao asked, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder.  
                He shrugged, the only one among the group not really into movies.  He was more of a peace-and-quiet-read-a-book kinda guy.  The occasional movie was something he did enjoy, though.  "I haven't seen _The Mothman Prophecies.  I heard it was a entertaining movie." He said softly._

                And so it was decided.  Move night consisted of _Men in Black II, The Breakfast Club, and The Mothman Prophecies.  "Who's gonna get the movies?"  
"I will!" Kaoru suggested.  "Could I borrow your parents' car?  I promise I won't crash it like Spaz over here."   This earned Death-glare #46._

"Sure, just don't take too long!  And pick up some popcorn too!" Misao said as Kaoru grabbed the keys and headed out.  "And soda!" The braided girl yelled before the door slammed.

^_^

                The video store happened to be down the street from the hospital, which Kaoru knew very well.  She was planning on visiting Kenshin that day, since she had been busy with college the previous two.  And because of the long lines in the Blockbuster, taking a little more extra time to visit the red-head wouldn't really matter.  She had an excuse.

                As she stepped in through the ER doors, she was surprised to find Sanosuke and Megumi standing there, talking heatedly.  Cautiously she walked past the two and towards Kenshin's room, but as she got there she noticed one, critical thing; Kenshin was missing.

                Shocked, Kaoru stumbled back towards the arguing couple, who were STILL arguing.

"Sanosuke, it's your job to make sure he doesn't escape!"

"Excuse me if I got other patients to worry about, Fox!" The orderly argued.

                They both paused as they saw Kaoru standing before them.  "Where's Kenshin?"  
"He got away again." Sano answered immediately, a small grin on his face.  "But he's still in the hospital somewhere."

"How…?  I thought he was strapped to the bed?" Kaoru asked softly.

"They weren't strapped tight enough.  He was able to slip his hands though." Megumi replied sternly, shooting a glare at Sanosuke.

"Hey!  It's not like I did it on PURPOSE!  I don't want the little guy running around either!" He said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.  "I'll go look for him, alright?"

                Kaoru frowned and walked away from the two, heading back down the hallway.  Maybe she could find him!  But…it would only be a matter of time before she was ushered back to the waiting area by one of the doctors or nurses.  Turning a corner, Kaoru leaned up against the wall and rubbed her temple.  _Geez, now I'm going to be late getting back to Misao's with the movies!  Maybe I should just come back when they find him…if they find him._

                Deciding maybe that would be best, Kaoru turned to go back down the hallway.  But as she walked past one of the janitor's closets, the door suddenly opened and an arm wrapped around her, dragging her in.  She was about to scream, but a small, cold hand clamped over her mouth. "Shhh."

                The door shut and after a few minutes her attacker turned on the small light bulb above them.  The hand slowly dropped from her mouth, and Kaoru turned around to look into deep amethyst.  "Kenshin!"  
"Shhh!" He replied, holding a finger over his lips. 

"Kenshin, that orderly and Dr. Takani are looking for you!" Kaoru whispered, frowning at the red-head.

                He smiled slightly and sat on an old crate behind him, folding his arms across his chest.  "I know.  The whole point is for them NOT to find me."

                Kaoru raised an eyebrow, then sighed and found another crate to sit on.  "I wasn't expecting to visit you in a broom closet."

"Sorry." He replied sincerely, smiling.

                Kaoru smiled back, shifting until she was comfortable on the uncomfortable crate.  "So how have you been?"

"Okay, I guess…considering they never allow me out of my room." Kenshin said with a shrug.  "And yourself?"

"Pretty okay too.  I figured I'd stop by before I went to get a couple of movies for our annual movie night at my friend Misao's house." Kaoru said, shrugging herself.

                Kenshin nodded, his arms lowering so his hands rested in his lap.  "Movie night?  Sounds like fun."

                Kaoru noted the sad tone in his voice, and moved her crate closer to him.  She looked up into his eyes for a moment before speaking.  "Are you going to stay in here all night?"

"No." He answered immediately.  "When it starts to get late and there aren't many people in the hallways, I let Sanosuke find me."

"That big street thug orderly guy?" Kaoru asked with a smile.  "I thought you didn't like him?"

"We have a sort of understanding." Kenshin said with an amused smile.  "He makes it so the straps aren't too tight and that I can slip away.  Then he tries to find me.  It's sort of like a big game of hide-and-seek.  You say he reminds you of a street thug?"

"Sorta…" Kaoru giggle.  "He's so casual about everything.  And he's got that grin that's kinda mischievous."

"So he does." Kenshin said softly.

"What about Dr. Takani?  She looked pretty angry when I saw her." Kaoru said thoughtfully.  She felt sad for Sano for the tongue-lashing he was receiving.

"She doesn't know about any of this.  She's currently trying to find an institution to send me to." Kenshin said, frowning.

"An institution?  But I thought you said you _weren't crazy." Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow._

"I guess she thinks differently." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Then why are you in here as a mental patient?" Kaoru asked, then immediately covered her mouth.  _That's none of your business idiot!  Kaoru scolded herself mentally._

                Kenshin chuckled at the startled look on her face, then smiled sadly.  "It's a long story I won't bore you with."

"Oh, okay." She replied softly.  _At least I didn't offend him._

                For the first time, Kaoru noticed Kenshin wasn't wearing the normal hospital gown.  Instead, he was wearing a pair of dull, blue scrubs with a similar colored robe over it, which were the same clothes he wore the first two times she saw him.  He also kept his hands hidden inside the sleeves, as if he was hiding something…

"Kaoru?"  Kaoru blinked out of her thoughts.  "Sorry, were you saying something?"  
"It's almost time for me to be found." He said with a smile.  Quietly, he hopped off the crate and stood in front of her.  Hesitantly he offered his hand to her, and Kaoru bit back a gasp.

                Criss-crossing the visible part of his wrist were scars, some new and some old.  Most weren't anywhere near the veins, but a few seemed to come dangerously close.  _He hurts himself…She thought sadly._

                Kaoru blinked out of her thoughts again and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.  "Can I walk you out?" He asked with a grin.

"Aren't they going to pounce you the minute you step foot out of this closet?" Kaoru asked as he headed towards the door.

"If I give in without a fight they won't." He replied, opening the door and stepping out.

                Kaoru followed behind, and together they walked back towards the Nurse's Station—where Megumi and Sanosuke were still fighting.  _Don't those two give up?_

"I TOLD you I've got people lookin' for him, FOX!" Sano countered to a rude comment about his intelligence.  "There are only so many of us!"

                Kaoru giggled, drawing both of their attention to the couple.  Kenshin smiled slightly and waved a bit…before taking off down the hallway.

"Ah, damnit Kenshin!" Sano growled, taking off after him.

                Kaoru giggled again at the angry look on Megumi's face.  "Did you know where he was this entire time?"  
"No, I just found him." Kaoru lied; she was NOT going to give away Kenshin's hiding spot.

                Megumi sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, setting a glare on the younger girl.  "Fine, fine.  Visiting hours are over anyway, so run along home." 

                Kaoru nodded and looked over her shoulder one time, catching the ever-agile Kenshin dance out of Sanosuke's grasp.  "See you next time, Kenshin!" Kaoru called down the hallway.

                The red-head risked a wave in her direction before sliding underneath Sanosuke's legs, then taking off down the next hallway.  Sano turned a fake-glare in her direction.  "Thanks missy, you made him get away!"  And with that, he disappeared down the same hallway.

"Men." Megumi huffed, stomping off towards the doctor's lounge for a MUCH needed break.

                Kaoru giggled to herself before heading out towards the borrowed car, and then to Blockbuster.  _Long, boring lines, here I come!  She thought with a laugh._

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own _Men in Black II, The Mothman Prophecies, The Breakfast Club, or Emilio Estevez…even though that last one would be one helluva prize!  *grins*_**

**Notes:  Well, there was some more K/K interaction, and some classic S/M.  I hope this satisfies all of you!**

Review Thank-yous will be in the next chapter!  But thank you ALL!!!!!

Just clicky click and make C-Chan's day again!


	4. Locks and Nightmares

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 3 ~ Locks and Nightmares_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: Uhm…Some violence, broken glass, and Rooster-Fox interaction.. **

**Notes: OH MY GOD…I love all of you!  I've never received so many nice reviews for a story barely even partway through!  You guys make me so happy!  **

Well, here's chapter three!  ENJOY!  WHEEEE!

……

            The red-head risked a wave in her direction before sliding underneath Sanosuke's legs, then taking off down the next hallway.  Sano turned a fake-glare in her direction.  "Thanks missy, you made him get away!"  And with that, he disappeared down the same hallway.

"Men." Megumi huffed, stomping off towards the doctor's lounge for a MUCH needed break.

            Kaoru giggled to herself before heading out towards the borrowed car, and then to Blockbuster.  _Long, boring lines, here I come!  She thought with a laugh._

……

            As the days passed by, Kaoru found herself struggling to get free time.  Between working, going to school, and taking care of other things, the raven-haired girl had no time to visit her newest friend in the hospital.

            When three days had passed, Kaoru was angry.  All she wanted was some free time to visit someone, for Christ's sake!  Couldn't anyone give her a break?  _I guess not.  She thought as the teacher assigned the newest research paper for that class, due in a week._

            Gathering her things up and heading outside, Kaoru started the walk down to the bus station.  The good part was school was over for the day.  The bad part was now she had homework to do.  _Maybe I can pay Kenshin a quick visit…_

            The hospital wasn't too far away and it was a nice day, so Kaoru decided to walk the ten blocks to the hospital.  She arrived just as an ambulance pulled out, and quickly slipped in the doors.  Much like last time, Sano and Megumi were standing in front of the Nurse's station.  But they weren't arguing this time….

"Come on Meg, its just dinner!  Would it kill ya to spend a little time with me after work?" He said, a puppy-dog expression appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sanosuke.  With Kenshin getting out more and the head resident out sick this week, I can't possibly find time to go on a date." She said sincerely.  "Maybe another time?"

            Sanosuke sighed, but immediately perked up and grinned.  "Sure.  But you're paying."

"I always pay, rooster." Megumi said, swatting him on the head.  "No run along and do your job before you get in trouble AGAIN."

"Yes ma'am!" Sanosuke fake-saluted, then sauntered off down the hallway to do whatever he had to do.  Megumi giggled to herself before noticing Kaoru standing there, smiling.  "Oh, Ms. Kamiya.  Are you here to see Dear Ken?"

"Yes, but don't call me that, Kaoru's just fine." Kaoru said, bristling slightly at Kenshin's nickname.  _What, does she have a thing for him or something?  Pffft._

"Alright, follow me." Megumi said, heading down towards Kenshin's room.

            They arrived at Kenshin's room and the doctor pulled out a small key, slipping it in the key hole and unlocking the door.  Inside Kenshin was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, reading a magazine.  He looked up and smiled at Kaoru.

"I'll be by in a few minutes to check up on him.  If you want to leave, just press the 'call' button and one of the nurses will let you out." Megumi said, then headed back towards the Nurse's station. 

            Kaoru sat down next to Kenshin.  "I guess you guys came to an agreement or something?"

            Kenshin nodded, closing his magazine and tossing it on the stand next to his bed.  "Yes, but this makes it harder for me to get out." He said with a grin.

"I noticed." Kaoru giggled.  "What were you reading?"  
"TIME," Kenshin replied.  "It was the only magazine Sanosuke could find.  So how was your movie night?"

"Okay, I guess.  We all fell asleep in the middle of _Men in Black II." Kaoru said with a giggle.  "How was your chase with Sanosuke?"_

"Two hours long until I felt like going to sleep." Kenshin replied, shrugging.  "And Sano said he was getting off soon, so he didn't have much time to fool around."

            Kaoru nodded, shifting so she was sitting cross-legged as well.  "How many times a day do you two do that?"

"Depends, really.  His schedule changes every week, so it could be every night or only once." The red-head replied, smiling.

"How long have you been here?" Kaoru asked, tilting her head to study Kenshin's face.  The red-head paused for a moment before lowering his gaze to his hands.  "Three weeks."

"Oh.  Does your family know you're here?" The raven-haired girl continued.

"My uncle…he knows, but he doesn't bother visiting.  He said I could live with him after I get my head on straight." Kenshin replied bitterly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

            Kaoru smiled and placed her hand over Kenshin's, squeezing it softly.  "Well, at least you have me to visit you!" She said with a wink, earning another one of Kenshin's smiles.

"Yes I do." He replied, turning his hand over to squeeze hers back.

            Kaoru glanced up at the clock then frowned.  "I'd hate to leave so soon, but I have tons of homework to do and a research paper to work on." She explained, pursing her lips.  "I'll try to visit again this week, okay?"

            Kenshin nodded and let go of her hand, reaching over to press the 'call' button for the nurse.  Kaoru waited by the door until one of the nurses' came, thanking her when she unlocked the door.  But as the nurse walked down the hallway, Kaoru paused to grin at Kenshin.  Slowly, she closed the door until it looked closed, but the lock didn't catch.  Kenshin chuckled as Kaoru waved and headed down the hall.  _I guess Sano will be getting a surprise tonight.  He thought as he picked up the magazine again._

^_^

            Unfortunately for Kaoru, she didn't get another chance to visit Kenshin until the following Tuesday.  All her classes had been cancelled due to a convention being held at the school, which gave her the entire day to spend with Kenshin.  Eagerly, she took the bus to the hospital and practically skipped in to the ER.

            Signing in at the Nurse's station, Kaoru continued on her way down to Kenshin's room, but paused at the door, which was shattered completely.  Her eyes widened at the events going on inside the room.

            There were about five orderlies inside the room including Sanosuke, all wrestling Kenshin to lie down.  Megumi was hovering nearby, a hypodermic needle in her hands.  Sanosuke was hollering at one of the orderlies to get the straps on fast, while he held down the struggling Kenshin's legs.  The whole fight lasted about five minutes, and Megumi quickly injected Kenshin with whatever was in the needle.  Kenshin yelled once more before settling down, his eyes closing halfway.  Megumi sighed and leaned over to examine one of Kenshin's hands.  "He may stitches in this.  Can one of you get me the kit?"

            An orderly nodded and ran out, ignoring Kaoru as she stepped into the room.  "Dr. Takani?  What's wrong with Kenshin?" She asked softly.

            Megumi looked up at the girl before sighing and ordering the remaining men out of the room, except for Sanosuke.  "I told you Sanosuke, he needs to be kept in restraints."

"This is the first time, Fox.  And didn't ya just say it was because of a nightmare that he started getting violent?" Sano replied, looking down at the red-head.

            Megumi huffed and turned to Kaoru.  "This isn't such a good time to—"

            She was cut off by a soft voice.  "No, let her stay."

            All eyes turned to look at Kenshin as he struggled to remain awake, his eyes still half-lidded.  It was the first time since his arrival that Megumi had heard her patient talk, and she was immediately at his side.  "You need to rest.  That medicine is going to help you sleep, alright?"  
"Just a little bit…please…" He trailed off, blinking rapidly to remain awake.

            Megumi frowned, but slowly shook her head.  "Only a few minutes.  Then I'm coming in to stitch your hand."

            Kenshin smiled slightly as Megumi and Sano walked out of the room, leaving the still-shocked Kaoru standing by the door.  Slowly, she approached the bed and righted the over-turned chair (An orderly had knocked it over in an attempt to cease Kenshin's struggling) and sat down.  She attempted—and failed—to smile.

"Sorry…" Kenshin whispered, rolling his head to look at her.  His amethyst eyes were glazed, mostly likely from the medicine given to him.

"What was going on Kenshin?  Were you trying to get out again?" Kaoru asked softly, laying her hand gently over the injured hand.  The red-head's hand twitched slightly before turning over slowly to grasp hers tightly.

"No…nightmares…" Kenshin replied, closing his eyes.  "Violent ones…sorry…"

            Kaoru took her other hand and brushed some bangs from Kenshin's face, smiling softly.  "It's okay.  You should sleep though."

"No…don't want to…nightmares…pain…." Kenshin mumbled, slowly drifting off.  He opened his eyes once more to look at Kaoru.  "Stay?"

"Sure." Kaoru replied, brushing more red locks from Kenshin's face.  Kenshin mumbled something else before completely falling asleep, a small smile on his face.

            _What could bother you so much that would cause you to act like this?  Kaoru thought, cupping Kenshin's cheek.  __I hope one day you can trust me to tell me.  You don't belong here, no matter what.  You're not crazy._

**Notes:  I just had to leave it here!  Gomen gomen gomen!  It's SLIGHTLY longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you like it!  And to all my reviewers—thank you so much!  I appreciate all the lovely feedback I get from you all!  **

As for Kenshin and the reason he's a mental patient, that's still a secret.  I will say that some people have guessed correctly about what he does and whatever, but the secret won't be revealed for a while.  Feel free to guess though!  Until next time minna….Ja ne and Arrigatou!

Clicky click click onegai?


	5. The Cafeteria

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 4 ~ The Cafeteria_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: A talk with everyone's favorite rooster-head!  Nothing else, really…. **

**Notes: So many reviews!  Geez Louise, I don't know what to say!  Thank you so much!  FYI, I've put aside all my other stories to work solely on this one.  That means updates will be frequent!  Yeay!**

Onto number 4….WHOOOOOO!!!

……

            _What could bother you so much that would cause you to act like this?  Kaoru thought, cupping Kenshin's cheek.  __I hope one day you can trust me to tell me.  You don't belong here, no matter what.  You're not crazy._

……

            Kaoru had the worse cramp in her neck, and sleepily she rubbed it, trying to soothe the tense muscles.  She slowly sat up and blinked, realizing where she was: the hospital.

            _Did I fall asleep?  She wondered, looking around the room.  She was still sitting next to Kenshin's bed, the red-head himself in a deep, peaceful sleep.  His hand had been stitched by Megumi, and now rested on the bed, comfortably wrapped in gauze._

            Rubbing her neck again, Kaoru sat up in her chair and yawned.  "I guess I did." She whispered, smiling down at Kenshin.  It must have been late, because the room was only lit by the hallway lights outside.  The usual hustle and bustle of the hospital had died down, and Kaoru saw a bored nurse wander down the hallway, a coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other.  At the thought of food, her stomach gave a very unlady-like growl.  _Guess I'm hungry.  She blushed, slowly standing up._

            As she turned towards the door, a sound behind her made her pause in her tracks, her sapphire eyes turning to meet with sleepy amethyst.  "Kaoru?" He whispered.

            Kaoru returned to the bed and brushed some bangs out of his face.  "I'm going for something to eat.  Do you want anything?"

            Kenshin closed his eyes, leaning slightly into her touch.  The medicine was still running through his system, a thick haze still covering his mind.  He shook his head slowly, smiling sleepily.  "No…thanks…"

"I'll be right back." Kaoru promised, moving silently out of the room and down towards the cafeteria.

            It was empty except for a few people, all seated at different tables.  Kaoru briefly thought about getting a meal, but remembering all the things she'd heard about hospital food settled on a salad from one of the vending machines and a can of soda.

            She decided to sit down with one of the other people, who happened to be Sanosuke.  The orderly was leaning back in his chair, a toothpick hanging loosely out of the corner of his mouth, twirling a bottle of water in his hands.  Kaoru smiled and sat down in front of him.  "Don't fall over." She said with a giggle.

            Sano grinned and righted his chair, then took a quick swig of his water.  "Finally awake, huh?" 

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep." Kaoru said, blushing slightly.

"No problem.  Meg gave a big huff about it, but I told her I'd check on ya guys every so often." Sano replied with a shrug.  "She thinks that guy's dangerous."  
"He isn't," Kaoru replied almost immediately.  "He's too sweet and gentle to be as dangerous as you people think."  
"Hey, I never said I thought he was dangerous!" Sano said, raising an eyebrow.  "Believe it or not, I knew that guy BEFORE he got here."

"You did?" Kaoru asked, interested.

"High school," He responded, chewing thoughtfully on his toothpick.  "We got off on the wrong foot, but eventually we became best friends."  
"Are you still that way now?" Kaoru questioned.  _Doesn't look like it._

"Yup, but because of the job and all….well, you've seen what's been goin' on." The orderly said with a grin.

            Kaoru nodded, a knowing smile forming on her lips.  "Oh yeah.  He told me about your little hide-and-seek games."

"So the little guy speaks to you, eh?" Sano said with a chuckle.  "Barely says anything to me now.  Maybe a hello every so often, but once in a blue moon I get a full sentence."

            Kaoru nodded and looked down at her salad, pushing the different vegetables around with her fork.  _I wonder why he's here…_

"Beats the hell outta me." Sano replied immediately.

            Kaoru blinked.  "Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but I know you were thinking it," Sano said with a grin.  "All I know is that one day three weeks ago he was being wheeled in.  By the time I got here to find out what exactly happened, he was locked in his room, strapped to the bed."

            Kaoru remembered the scars she'd seen a few days ago, and hesitantly continued.  "Did he…try to kill himself?"

            Sano sighed and rubbed his temples, his toothpick hanging limp in his mouth.  "I think so…but I could be wrong.  You're askin' the wrong person."

            Kaoru sighed and looked down at her un-eaten salad.  Despite her protesting stomach, she wasn't very hungry anymore.  Taking a drink from her soda Kaoru picked up her things and smiled slightly at the orderly.  "I guess I'll head back to see him." She said softly, heading off towards the garbage.  

"Hey missy!"

            Kaoru turned around to see Sanosuke leaning back in his chair again, his face strangely serious.  "Let him know I'm still here for him, okay?  We haven't talked like we used to in a while."

"Sure." Kaoru replied, dumping her salad and heading back to Kenshin's room.

            Kenshin was awake when she returned, greeting her with a friendly smile.  "You should be resting." Kaoru berated, sitting down in her chair by his bed.

            The red-head sighed and frowned at her.  "You're starting to sound like my doctor." He said in a joking tone.

            Kaoru smiled and patted his injured hand gently.  "Perhaps you should listen to her more often, huh?"

"Maybe." Kenshin shrugged.

            Kaoru clenched her fists in her lap, trying to build up the courage for what she was about to ask.  Could she really breach his privacy like this?  He didn't seem angry the first time she did, but he was reluctant to tell her as well.  Would this time be any different?

            She decided to start off with something else first.  "I saw that orderly in the cafeteria, Sanosuke…" She said, searching his face for a reaction.

            Kenshin blinked and nodded for her to continue.  "He said that he's still here for you."

"Good, old Sanosuke…" Kenshin sighed, a wistful smile on his face.  "He's a good friend."  
"He told me you don't talk to him much anymore." Kaoru said softly, looking down at her lap.  "Why is that?"  
"I honestly don't know." Kenshin replied just as softly, closing his eyes.  "The only person I talk to is you, for some reason."

"Why me?  Sanosuke said you were best friends." Kaoru argued, trying to figure out why a former complete stranger would talk to her of all people when his best friend was working in the hospital where he was.

"Something about you…" Kenshin murmured, his smile widening.  "When I saw you that day…I felt like I could talk to you, I guess.  I didn't really expect for you to talk to me."

            Kaoru blushed slightly, her smile coming back to her face.  "I wasn't expecting to talk to you either.  You can thank Sanosuke for that."

"Hn." Kenshin replied.

            Kaoru took a deep breath, then in a voice barely loud enough for Kenshin to register, asked the question that had been bothering her since she first started talking to him.  "Why are you here, Kenshin?"

            Amethyst eyes shot open to look at her questioningly.  Kaoru met his gaze, her face firm despite her rapidly beating heart.  Would he tell her?  Would he find enough trust in Kaoru?

"It's a long story…are you sure you want to here it?" Kenshin whispered, his eyes closing once again.  He tested the straps holding him down a bit before going still, waiting for Kaoru's answer.

"Yes," Kaoru replied softly, clasping her hands in her lap.  "I want to know why someone like you who claims he isn't crazy is here."

            Kenshin opened his eyes once more and glanced over Kaoru's shoulder, into the hallway to make sure no nurses were present.  He turned his gaze to meet Kaoru's deep sapphire orbs.  "Will you undo these?" He asked with a small smile, pulling at the straps again.

            Kaoru nodded and complied, gently unbuckling the straps holding Kenshin down.  He sat up slowly, examining his injured hand before settling both in his lap.  With a deep breath, he closed his eyes again and began….

**Notes:  AH!  CLIFFHANGER ALERT!  *red lights go off* Mwhahaha…I'm so evil.  But I didn't want to make this chapter supremely long and then have nothing to write next chapter, ya know?  I want Kenshin's story to be one chapter on it's own…*nods firmly***

Kenshin: Cliffhangers aren't very nice, C-Chan-dono.

C-Chan: But it gives the readers something to look forward too!

Sano: Or it just makes them want to murder you.

C-Chan: *Blinks*

Eerrr…on the up-side, I got my first RK Manga today!  Yaaaay!  I'm going to read it, translate it, and name it Josie.  *Grins sheepishly* If you can't tell, once again I'm running on caffeine and nicotine, so I'm going to go now and try to get some much needed sleep.  The next chapter is already in the works, so keep an eye out!  But don't let it fall out of your head, that wouldn't be sanitary. .;;

Clicky click onegai!


	6. Kenshin's Story

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 5 ~ Kenshin's Story_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: A real warning!  Angst, brief mention of suicide, self-injury, and more angst.  If anything like this bothers you, I suggest you just skim the next couple of paragraphs.   **

**Notes: Wow…Kenshin was right.  I got a couple of threats that last chapter….;;**

Wheee….TO CHAPTER 5!  The one you've been waiting for!

……

            Kaoru nodded and complied, gently unbuckling the straps holding Kenshin down.  He sat up slowly, examining his injured hand before settling both in his lap.  With a deep breath, he closed his eyes again and began…

.……

"It started when I was eighteen," He said, pausing to looking down at his hands.  "I met a girl in college named Tomoe…and we became best friends.  Throughout college we did everything together; talked, shared secrets…she had an older brother that visited every so often from where he was attending school, and he didn't like me much.  He always told me I wasn't good enough for his sister.  I guess he thought we were romantically involved, but in truth we weren't…much.

"We were just starting into a relationship when the rumors of a serial killer stalking around the college started.  Not many people—including myself and Tomoe—paid no attention to it, because of what they were, rumors.  There weren't any articles in the newspaper about it, nothing on the news, not even the teachers said anything.  So it wasn't' a bit deal.  Then one night…"

            Kenshin paused, his fists clenching tightly in his hand.  Kaoru gently reached over to grasp one of his hands in hers, squeezing it to reassure she was here while he dove into his dark past.  Squeezing back, Kenshin sighed and continued in a soft tone.  "Then one night our junior year, I walked her home after going to dinner.  She only lived a few blocks from my dorm, and it was something of an annual thing for me to do.  I left her on her doorstep, promising to call her the next day after class.  She nodded and smiled at me, then turned to get her house key out of her purse.  I headed down the street and was just turning the corner when I heard a scream.

"At first I thought it was some high school kids playing around down the block, but I heard it again and recognized the voice…I ran back to Tomoe's house and found her…on the porch…." A lump formed in his throat, and he squeezed Kaoru's hand tighter, forcing back the tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

"Her brother blamed me for anything.  He said that it was my fault that she died because I couldn't protect her.  He forbade me from going to the funeral too.  I guess you could say that's when I started to hurt myself."

            Releasing Kaoru's hand gently, Kenshin lifted the sleeve of his robe to reveal the scars crisscrossing his wrists.  He ran his fingers over a few before dropping the sleeve again.  "I got so angry at myself that it was the only way for me to control it.  If I hurt myself, it stopped me from eventually hurting someone else.

"I dropped out of college and went to live with my uncle, the one I told you about.  He's not an emotional person, so he left me alone to deal with my own demons, I guess you could say.  He tried to introduce me back into Kenjutsu as an output for my anger, but it didn't help.  A few years passed and I eventually got over it as much as I could.  I got a job, my own apartment, some semblance of a normal life even if I hurt whenever I was angry, but then…"

            Kenshin's sad face suddenly turned hard, and he glared at the opposite wall, his normally peaceful amethyst eyes blazing to a deep violet surrounded with amber.  He clenched his fists tightly, the knuckles turning bright white.  "I met Tomoe's brother again while working in a restaurant…I believe his name is Enishi…he started reminding me of everything, how I couldn't protect her, how I couldn't protect the happiness I gave her…he told me I was better off dead than risking anyone else's happiness with my foolish heart."

"That's terrible!" Kaoru exclaimed, her expression angry.  "How could someone say that to you?  It wasn't your fault!"

"It was, Kaoru." Kenshin said softly, his face sad once again.  "I didn't protect her.  I heard about the rumors and dismissed them like it was nothing."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, her eyes watering.  _He's hurting so much…_

            Kaoru got up and sat next to Kenshin, wrapping her arms around his lean chest.  He leaned into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder.  "At first I didn't listen to him.  I just ignored what he said and tried to continue with my life…but then…" He cleared his throat and looked up at Kaoru.  "Do you remember last month when Jinei Udo was finally apprehended?"  
            Kaoru nodded.  _He called himself Jinei the Manslayer…he killed over a hundred girls over the course of ten years…  "It was on every news station, but Kenshin…"  
"He was the man who killed Tomoe." Kenshin interrupted softly.  "Seeing his face on the news, knowing that if I could have protected her and maybe even prevented the other girls he killed from being murdered…I just lost it._

"I don't remember much after that…I remember waking up in my apartment with a hangover, then passing out…then waking up in the ER as a suicide attempt." He said softly; his shoulders were shaking slightly, and Kaoru hugged him tighter.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" Kaoru whispered into his hair.

"I don't know…I don't remember anything." Kenshin whispered back, hiding his face in her shoulder.  "Even so, I wish I had died…"

            And with that, he broke down.  His shoulders shook as harsh sobs wracked his body, and he turned completely into Kaoru, allowing her to cradle him like a mother would a child.  She rubbed his back soothingly, whispering little words to the red-head to try and calm him.

            Eventually, his sobs calmed down to small hiccups, but he continued to lean against Kaoru, allowing her to guide him out of the darkness he'd wandered into.  And Kaoru continued to hold him, hoping that she could help Kenshin escape the demons that haunted him.

            The door opened and Sanosuke sauntered in, a greeting falling silent on his lips as he saw the couple on the bed.  He frowned and slowly closed the door behind him, closing the blinds so no one else could peek in out of curiosity and so Megumi wouldn't walk by and see her patient out of his restraints.  He walked over to Kenshin and Kaoru and sat down silently, placing a gentle hand on Kenshin's slightly trembling shoulders.

            The red-head jumped at the unexpected touch, his amethyst eyes darting over to meet concerned chocolate brown.  Sanosuke smirked slightly and joined them, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Sano…" Kenshin said, giving a shaky smile in return.

            The sound of his voice on Kenshin's lips made Sanosuke's smile grow, and he rested his head against Kenshin's.  "Like I told the missy…I'm here for you, man.  I always have been."

"Thank you." Kenshin whispered, closing his eyes.

^_^

            Megumi looked up from her paperwork as a tall man approached her, probably standing about as tall as Sanosuke, give or take a few inches.  He greeted her with an incline of the head.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if someone was brought in here a few weeks ago," The man said firmly, his tone demanding.

            Megumi straightened her back and placed her clipboard down.  "Well, do you know the person's name?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  She did NOT like being talked to in that tone of voice.

"Kenshin Himura." The man replied just as firmly.

            Megumi's eyes widened slightly, and she nodded slowly.  "Yes, he was.  But I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, sir." 

            Something brief flashed in the man's unusually-colored eyes, but his face remained impassive, showing nothing.  "Thank you." And with that, he walked right back out the ER doors and into the night.

            Megumi raised an eyebrow, then picked up her clipboard.  _Men.  She huffed mentally._

**Notes:  Dun dun dun!  Here's the story you've been waiting for.  I hope it answers most of your questions, and yet again…gives you more to think about!  Yes, C-Chan is attempted the ever-famous-yet-very-hard PLOT TWIST!  Mwhahaha!  *Ahem*  Any guesses to who that strange man was?  **

**Request:  I can't seem to decide who I want to introduce next, so I've decided to ask all of you, my friendly neighborhood reviewers!  I will not explain why, though.  That's a surprise!  So, the choices are…**

Enishi…

Or….

Saitou…

Choose your poison, folks!  And depending on that is where the story goes next!  I do promise both characters will be making an appearance because of the 'nature' of the next couple of chapters, so yeah.  Oh!  Another introduction is coming up next chapter!  It's everyone's favorite smiling psycho-boy, Soujiro!  Also, Aoshi and Misao returned in their ever-faithful roles, so be on the lookout!  Ja!


	7. Visitors

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 6 ~ Visitors_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: More making fun of Aoshi, and out-of-control kids. ^^  **

**Notes: Yay!  You guys are so great!  The last I checked, I had 99 reviews!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!  That's the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story, and I'm so glad you guys are still with me!  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

Wheee….onto chapter 6!

……

            Something brief flashed in the man's unusually-colored eyes, but his face remained impassive, showing nothing.  "Thank you." And with that, he walked right back out the ER doors and into the night.

            Megumi raised an eyebrow, then picked up her clipboard.  _Men.  She huffed mentally._

.……

            Kaoru groaned as she woke up that morning, the light from the rising sun blinding her.  Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she eyed the clock on the nearby dresser as if it had created some problems against her.  It read 7:40 AM.

"It's too early." She whined, getting out of bed and stalking downstairs, where the tell-tale signs of breakfast-making were going on.  She raised her eyebrow as she saw Misao standing in front of the stove, making pancakes.  "Misao, what are you doing up?"

"Making breakfast for my best friend and boyfriend," She said, flipping one of the pancakes before turning a full-blast grin at her.  "Did you get in late last night?"  
            Kaoru paled a bit, then managed a shaky smile.  "I was visiting a friend, that's all."

"Oh?  A _male friend?" Misao inquired, turning back to the pancakes._

"Yes, a male friend." Kaoru hissed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

            Her and her brother had decided to sleep at Misao's house that night, since Kaoru had decided to come home late and causing the couple to wait.  They didn't mind though, and Kaoru was glad.  She was too exhausted to argue with anything when she got in.  "A FRIEND." She said seriously, glaring at Misao's back.

"Yeah, yeah…that's what I said about Aoshi before he asked me out." Misao giggled, turning around and placing a plate stacked with pancakes on it in front of her.  "Eat up.  They're chocolate chip."

            Kaoru sighed and rested her chin in her hand, remembering the events of the night before.  She had stayed at the hospital LONG after visitor hours had ended, and between talking with Kenshin, comforting him, and then trying to get him to go back to sleep with the help of Sanosuke, she hadn't gotten back until 1.

            Misao turned off the stove and placed the rest of the pancakes on the table, sitting down to take a bite.  She noticed Kaoru's thoughtful expression and decided to ask her something.  "Is that who you've been visiting the past few days?"  
"Uh-huh." Kaoru replied, frowning.  _Maybe I should go see him today.._

"Did you meet him at school or something?" Misao continued around a mouth of cooked batter.

"N-No…just around." Kaoru lied.  _I can't tell her the truth!_

            Misao raised a skeptical eyebrow and swallowed.  "Seriously, where did you meet him?"

"Promise you won't tell Aoshi?" Kaoru said immediately.  She could at least tell her best friend; she was definitely good at holding secrets, but Aoshi would have a cow.

"Sure." Misao replied hesitantly.

"He's a mental patient at the hospital." Kaoru said quickly, then shoved a pancake in her mouth, looking anywhere but Misao's face.  She waited for the screaming reaction, or even a pancake thrown at her, but…it never came.  Kaoru stole a peek at her best friend to see she was…eating?

"Why aren't you yelling?" Kaoru asked after she swallowed.

            Misao smiled and swallowed.  "Should I be?"

"Well, yeah…he's a complete stranger, and in the hospital as a mental patient…" Kaoru counted off all the reasons she could think of before Misao interrupted.  "Can I meet him?"

            Kaoru raised an eyebrow.  "Sure, but…he doesn't talk to strangers much.  In fact, he barely talks to anyone at all." _Except me.  She finished silently._

"Oh, that doesn't matter!" Misao giggled.  "Is he cute?"  
            Kaoru blushed.  "Yeah, he is."  _More like handsome._

"What does he look like?" Misao asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well, he has red-hair, beautiful eyes…" Kaoru trailed off as a picture of Kenshin's smiling face appeared in her mind.  She smiled wistfully.  "He's very handsome."

"But not as handsome as Aoshi!" Misao giggled, prompting Kaoru to join in.

"OH!" Misao suddenly exclaimed, surprising Kaoru.  "My cousin's coming for a visit today!"

"Soujiro?" Kaoru asked; Soujiro was Misao's oldest cousin at 24.  He was currently working for a company called the "Ten Swords" in Michigan under a man only known to Misao and Kaoru as "Mr. Shishio".  One thing Kaoru remembered about him was he was always smiling.

"Yep!  We have to pick him up from the airport." Misao mumbled around some pancakes.  "Can he come with us when we visit your friend?"  
            Kaoru shrugged, smiling.  "I don't care.  It would be nice to see Soujiro again too."

"Yay!" Misao giggled, then promptly stuffed the last pancake into her mouth.

            A shuffling in the hallway caused the girls to draw their attention to it just as Aoshi stumbled into the kitchen, wobbling on his crutches.  His hair was disheveled from sleeping, and he silently sat down next to Kaoru, covering his mouth as he yawned.  "You two are aware it's too early to be as loud as you are."

"Oh hush Spaz." Kaoru said with a giggle, ruffling her brother's hair.  Aoshi Glare Count: 1. "It's not THAT early."

"It is for me." He mumbled, taking the offered plate of pancakes from Misao.  "You're cousin is coming to visit?"

"Yep!  Isn't that wonderful?" Misao chirped.

"Hn.  Wonderful." Aoshi replied.

            Misao hopped over to the sink to drop of her dishes, then over to Aoshi to place a kiss on his cheek.  "Do you feel like going out today?"  
"That would be a public hazard." Kaoru snickered.  Aoshi Glare Count: 2.

"Not it wouldn't…well, maybe…" Misao giggled.  Aoshi Glare Count: 3.

            Aoshi placed a piece of pancake into his mouth, swallowed, and turned glare number 4 to Kaoru.  "I am not a public hazard.  I just have…trouble with my crutches."

            Kaoru giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading out of the room.  "I'm going to get dressed." She paused at the door.  "What time does his plane come in?"

"Hmmm…" Misao looked up at the kitchen clock.  "Two hours."  
            Kaoru nodded and headed off to change.  By the time her and Misao left, the Aoshi Glare Count was up to 20.

^_^

            Jokes and funny stories filled the car as Misao, Kaoru, and Soujiro drove to the hospital.  Soujiro didn't mind meeting Kaoru's 'new friend', as Misao called him, but Kaoru was still a bit weary.

            What would Kenshin say?  It was the first time she was bringing _anyone to see him.  What if Dr. Takani didn't allow them in?  What if Kenshin had escaped from his room?  What if…Kaoru shook her head to rid her mind of what ifs.  She didn't need to worry about that now._

"So Kaoru, what's your friend like? Soujiro asked, leaning forward so he could see Kaoru's face.  Kaoru turned to him and smiled lightly.  "He's quiet." _Very quiet._

            Soujiro's normal smile widened a bit.  "Quiet, you say?  That's no fun.  I'm sure Misao and I can get him talking." Soujiro said with a wink.

            Kaoru giggled and turned back towards the front, sighing.  "Hn." She replied in Aoshi-like quietness.

            Misao pulled into the hospital and the three headed into the ER and towards the Nurse's station.  Kaoru was just about to reach out for the pen to sign in when all of a sudden…

"HEY UGLY!  OUTTA THE WAY!"

            Kaoru managed to dodge the speeding wheelchair coming at her, turning to glare at the kid sitting in it.  He stopped short and turned around, leveling a glare of his own.

"Watch it kid!  This isn't the race track!" Kaoru snapped, scribbling her name on the sign-in sheet.

            The kid bristled and rolled over to her, his brown eyes dark.  "I'm not a kid, damnit!  And you should watch where you're going, ugly!"

"Ugly?!" Kaoru turned to the kid and knelt down so she until she was eye-to-eye with him.  "You should so adults more respect!"

"Hah!" The kid scoffed, leaning over until their noses were practically touching.  "You ain't no adult."  
"YAHIKO!"

            The kid smirked and looked around Kaoru at the person who called his name.  "You gotta be faster to get me, Rooster!" And with that he spun around and took off down the hallway, yelling warnings and insults at people who got in his way.

            Sanosuke skidded to a halt next to Kaoru, his hands on his knees.  "I'm going to get that brat one of these days…" He mumbled.

            Kaoru looked over at Misao and Soujiro, who were both sweatdropping.  She giggled and walked over to them.  "Sorry about that.  You two stay here, I'll see if Kenshin's in his room."  
            They nodded and took seats in the waiting area.  Kaoru grinned at Sanosuke before heading down to Kenshin's room, where the door was wide open.  Peeking in, Kaoru saw the red-head sitting on his bed, unrestrained, reading the same TIME magazine as a couple days ago.  "Kenshin!"  
            He looked up and smiled, placing the magazine down.  "Hello Kaoru." He greeted as she sat down next to him.

"I have a couple of friends who want to meet you." Kaoru said nervously, clasping her hands together.  "I know you don't like to talk to people much, but—"

"That's okay." Kenshin said softly, smiling at her.  "I don't mind."  
            Kaoru smiled back and disappeared into the hallway, soon returning with Misao and Soujiro.  Kaoru sat back down on the bed and motioned to them.  "This is my best friend Misao Makimachi, and her cousin Soujiro Seta.  Guys, this is Kenshin…." Kaoru trailed off, realizing for the first time that she didn't know Kenshin's last name!

"Himura," Kenshin continued for her in his soft voice.  "Kenshin Himura."

            Misao bounded over and grabbed his hand to shake it, the whole time smiling.  "It's nice to meet you Himura!" She chirped, then turned to Kaoru.  "You're right, he is handsome!"  
            Kaoru's face turned bright red and she ducked her head.  "Misao." She hissed, glaring up at her.

"T-Thank you, Misao." Kenshin stuttered, also turning a bit red.  Soujiro stepped up and offered his hand politely.  Kenshin shook it and smiled a bit nervously.  He hadn't been around so many people at once (Without them trying to catch and/or restrain him) in a while.

            But soon, any nervousness in Kenshin ebbed away as they broke into conversations about everything to the latest movies to Kaoru's classes and even to the horrid taste of hospital food.  Kaoru noticed with a smile that Kenshin was actually enjoying himself.

            As the conversation turn into an argument between Misao and Kaoru about the better of Leonardo DiCaprio's two newest releases, someone cleared his throat from the door, drawing all attention to him.

"I see you already have some visitors." The man said with a wolfish grin.

            Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly at the man before taking a deep breath.  "Hello Saitou."

**Notes: Wow, I introduced THREE characters instead of two!  I love that little monster Yahiko-chan…he's so silly!**

Yahiko: ORE WA CHAN JA NAI!  
  


*Ahem, shoots a glare at Yahiko* Saitou was the most voted for, so here he is all you rabid Saitou-lovers!  *Smiles* And Soujiro too!  Wheee!  I think this is my longest chapter by far….*shrugs* I made it light-hearted because of tall the angst and Waff last chapter.  I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it!

By the way…_Gangs of New York is a great movie!  I have yet to see __Catch Me If You Can!_

Clickity click click…clickity click click…*Sings that to the tune of Frosty the Snow man* ^^


	8. The Wolf's Evaluation

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 7 ~ The Wolf's Evaluation_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: Let's see…arguments, cursing, some of the usual K and K stuff, and more of the Wolf, for all those rabid Saitou-loving fans! **

**Notes: You know…I leave really mean cliffhangers.  I didn't realize this until now!  *grumbles* I mean, when I write I end the chapter where I think it would end as an actual TV episode, you know…the dreaded and hated cliffhangers.  And when I don't end it like that, I end the chapter where my lovely muse Eko decides to wander off.  Damn her.  Good thing I have my other trusty muse Pan with me this time!  Mwhahaha!  Yes, I have more than one muse, and no I'm not crazy.  I just write about crazy characters.  Hehe.**

*Drum roll* Heeeeeeeereeeee's Johnny!  *blinks* Oh wait, I meant to say here's chapter 7.  *Sheepish smile*

……

            As the conversation turn into an argument between Misao and Kaoru about the better of Leonardo DiCaprio's two newest releases, someone cleared his throat from the door, drawing all attention to him.

"I see you already have some visitors." The man said with a wolfish grin.

            Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly at the man before taking a deep breath.  "Hello Saitou."

.……

            Kaoru shifted uncomfortably in the plastic seat, her eyes darting from the Nurse's station, to the hallway, down to her tightly-clasped hands, and back to the Nurse's station.  Why was she so nervous?  That infuriating man was with Kenshin.  ALONE.

            Now Kaoru didn't have anything against people she didn't know, but when it came to some as Hajime Saitou (She learned his full name after Kenshin angrily explained it), she immediately didn't like him.  Was it his cold, untrusting eyes?  Probably.  Was it 'I'm better than thou' attitude?  Most likely.  Was it that he reminded Kaoru of a wolf?  Definitely.

            And worse of all…this man was supposed to be in charge of analyzing Kenshin to see if he was crazy enough for the institution!  Kaoru had a STRONG feeling that no matter how many times Kenshin insisted he wasn't crazy, Saitou would make sure he ended up in the looney bin, straight jacket, padded rooms, and all.

            Shooting another glance at the hallway, Kaoru saw Sano sauntering into view, a sandwich in one hand and a can of coke in the other.  He saw Kaoru and took the seat next to her, not really paying attention to the chattering cousins.  "Hey missy, what's up?" He said around a mouth full of bread and bologna.

"Kenshin's getting a psych evaluation." Kaoru replied, narrowing her eyes slightly at a small, dirt spot on the front of the Nurse's station.  She needed to focus on something before she got really angry.

"With who?" Sano questioned, unaware of the rage building up in Kaoru.

"Some jerk-off named Hajime Saitou." Kaoru mumbled, still glaring.

            Sano sputtered and nearly sprayed coke everywhere, turning wide eyes on the raven-haired girl.  "SAITOU?!  You're fucking kidding me!"

            Kaoru immediately shifted into panic-mode.  "Is that bad, Sano?  Is he going to send Kenshin to an institution?!" She pleaded, grabbing a hold of a white sleeve and clenching it.

            Sano scoffed and took a messy bite of his sandwich, glaring off into space.  "I don't know.  But that jerk has a way with people, and it ain't a good way either.  Pisses the hell outta everyone but his wife." Kaoru snorted at the thought of a man like that being married. 

"But…" Kaoru started, but Sano cut her off.  
"He may be an ass, but he does his job." Sano muttered darkly, as if complimenting Saitou was worse than death.  It probably was.

"Oh." Kaoru murmured, letting go of Sano's sleeve and folding her hands in her lap again.  Misao—who had finished talking to Soujiro to hear Kaoru and Sano's conversation—threw an arm around her shoulders.  "Don't let the mean old wolfy-man get to you, Kaoru!" She said cheerfully; it was obvious she didn't like Saitou either.

"I'm sure Saitou does his job well." Soujiro added, smiling cheerfully; but his eyes also spoke of some sort of hatred towards the psychiatrist.

"I hope so." Kaoru sighed, slumping in her chair.  She would find out soon enough.

^_^   
  


            Fiery amethyst glared into subdued amber as Saitou and Kenshin 'faced off'.  Neither had spoken a word since Kaoru and her friends had left the room.  Kenshin was well aware of his evaluation coming up, but he didn't expect it to be today.  And he didn't expect it to be with Hajime Saitou, jerk extraordinaire.  He met him a few days ago; the guy had come by to introduce himself and Kenshin had immediately decided that his future was depending on an arrogant prick.  Was he waiting for Kenshin to speak first?  Fat chance.

            Saitou seemed to sense this, and after a few more moments of staring, smirked and folded his arms across his chest.  "So, you tried to commit suicide?" He asked bluntly; Kenshin cringed.

            The red-head refused to talk.  Saitou's smirk grew a bit, and he leaned forward slightly, his amber gaze slightly threatening.  "I don't remember Dr. Takani telling me you were a mute.  Speak up, boy." 

            This wasn't Kenshin's first psych evaluation at the hospital.  When he was brought in a short, plump old lady sat down and talked to him, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind (That's all he could remember from that night), and she was the reason he was being kept in the hospital.  But even so, Kenshin wished the lady was evaluating him now, instead of this pompous jerk.  "I don't remember." He finally growled out.

            Saitou nodded slightly and sat back in his chair, his posture casual.  He was a person who liked to get done what needed to be done as quick and thorough as possible.  He would have made a good police officer; No emphasis on the word good, though.

"And do you feel like committing suicide now?" Saitou asked after another pause.

            Kenshin looked down at his clenched fists, the knuckles bright against the usually pale skin.  Kenshin took a deep breath before answering in a soft tone, "No, I don't."

"And do you feel like hurting yourself?" Saitou continued.

            Kenshin paused.  Did he?  The only true reason he did it was out of anger at everything, a way of keeping others safe from his rampaging temper.  "Not really." Kenshin answered truthfully.

            Saitou shrugged and stood up, unfolding his arms and allowing them to hang limp at his sides.  "Then I'm done here." He stated before heading towards the door.

            Kenshin blinked.  That was it?  No other questions?  Was this some kind of joke?  "Wait a minute!" He stuttered, causing Saitou to stop just outside the door.  "What's going to happen?"

            The wolf looked over his shoulder at the red-head, glaring slightly.  "I'm going to tell Dr. Takani to stop wasting my time with her patients." He stated before sauntering out of the room, leaving behind a completely befuddled Kenshin.

^_^

            Megumi was standing just a little down the hallway, examining an x-ray of a little boy who had fallen off the jungle gym at home when she felt eyes on her.  Turning, she met the amber gaze of Saitou, who was leaning oh-so-casually against the wall next to her.  Megumi frowned and put down the chart she was holding.  "Well?"

"Waste of my time." Saitou said, reaching into the breast-pocket of his shirt and pulling out a cigarette.  He placed it in his mouth and talked around it.  "Stop filling up the hospital rooms with patients like him."  
"But you read his chart, right?" Megumi asked, raising an eyebrow.  She never questioned Saitou's evaluations in the past, but this one was different.  The patient was different.  
"Of course I did, woman." He growled softly, his cigarette bobbing as he talked.  "And my evaluation is he's able to be introduced back into society."  
"Humph." Megumi replied, glaring at him.  "Obviously you didn't—"

"The boy's fine." Saitou interrupted before Megumi could bite his head off.  With that said, he continued down the hallway, past the waiting area, and into the doctor's lounge.

            Kaoru blinked as Saitou walked by, shooting her a glance before disappearing into the lounge.  Immediately she sprang to her feet and headed down to Kenshin's room.

            What was going to happen to Kenshin?  The question repeated inside her head until she saw Kenshin sitting on the bed, looking absolutely confused.  Cautiously, she walked in and sat down next to him.  "Kenshin?"

            The red-head startled and looked up at her, blinking a few times.  "Huh?"

"What did he say?" She whispered back, placing a hand on his forearm.

            Kenshin paused for a long time, switching his gaze from Kaoru's hand on his arm to his own hands.  When Kaoru was starting to fear he was going to say he was being shipped off soon, he asked the most out of place question ever:

"Can I come to your next movie night?"  
            The question was soft-spoken, yet the serious of it was what made Kaoru almost suffocate Kenshin with a hug.  The red-head chuckled and hugged her back (Not as hard, mind you), surprised that such a question could spark such a reaction.

"Of course you can!" Kaoru said, pulling away from him.  "Does that mean you can leave the hospital?"

"I think so." Kenshin replied, presenting Kaoru the widest, brightest smile she'd ever seen on his face.  She hugged him again.  "You can even choose a movie if you want."

            Kenshin chuckled again, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

            Back in the waiting room, three pairs of eyes watched Megumi curse to herself as she stomped over to the Nurse's station, pulled out a patient's chart, and scribble down what was probably her signature.  She then turned and stomped back down the hall, huffing and cursing about the opposite gender.

"What's going on?" Misao asked, moving the next chair over to talk to Sanosuke.  Soujiro followed suit.

            A large, goofy grin spread across Sanosuke's face as he finished off his sandwich.  "Weasel, I think that jerk actually did something right for once." He answered airily.

            Misao caught on and smiled, but it suddenly dropped.  Rising to her full height of 5 foot 1 inch she towered over Sanosuke's sitting form and in a loud, ear-piercing shriek that seemed to shake all the windows of the hospital.  "DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL!!"

**Notes:  Yay, another chapter done!  Kenshin's getting out!  Saitou did something good!  Wheee!  As you can see, I'm a little hyper after writing this.  I find it easier to write each chapter in one sitting, rather than little bits in pieces like I usually do.  Hmm…maybe I should try that with my other stories….*shrugs*  And even though I portrayed wolfy-man as a prick and all, I love him!  Don't hurt me for it!  *Runs to hide***

The next chapter will be…MOVIE NIGHT!  I admit here and now that movie night was inspired by Fitz' wonderful, glorious story _Life's a Dance.  I demand that all of you go read it!  Yes, it has some alternative pairings, but it's good!  It's better than good, it's great!  Go read, now!_

Ahem…next chapter coming soon!

Just click the button and make C-Chan happy some more!


	9. Getting Out and Movie Night

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 8 ~ Getting Out and Movie Night_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.Do you think they'd trust someone like me with an anime series?**

**Warnings: Another character introduction, sibling squabbles, and movie night. **

**Notes: Gomen!Sorry for the late update, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter out!Unfortunately though, I'm disappointed in the outcome…I can't seem to write it how I want it!Grrrr!But I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I promise the next chapter will be better.**

……

Misao caught on and smiled, but it suddenly dropped.Rising to her full height of 5 foot 1 inch she towered over Sanosuke's sitting form and in a loud, ear-piercing shriek that seemed to shake all the windows of the hospital."DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL!!"

.……

The next day, Kaoru was at the hospital early; around 8 o'clock early.She was excited that Kenshin was being allowed to leave today, and even more excited that it happened to be Friday night; movie night. Even though it was Aoshi's turn to pick the movies (Insert cringe here), he 'happily' allowed Kaoru the chance to let Kenshin chose the movies.He never picked good movies anyway.

Kaoru signed in and flashed the nurse a bright smile before practically skipping down the hallway and right into Kenshin's room.The red-head was already awake and dressed, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved sweater.He was standing at the window, staring out at the parking lot, unaware of everything around him…that is, until Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder.He turned towards her and gave her a smile."Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning to you too!" Kaoru chirped, smiling brightly."Are you waiting for someone to pick you up?"  
"No," Kenshin answered, shaking his head."My uncle said that I could live with him, but I need to find my own way over there."  
"Would you like me to take you?" Kaoru asked, stepping up next to him to look out into the parking lot.

"If you don't mind." Kenshin said softly, almost…shyly?

"Of course I don't!" Kaoru replied."I have Misao's car today, so we don't have to take the smelly bus." She added to this by wrinkling her nose distastefully.

Kenshin chucked and walked over to his bed, picking up a small duffle bag.He turned back to Kaoru and smiled.Kaoru nodded to him and lead the way out of the room and down to the Nurse's station, where Kenshin happily signed out.The nurse flashed him a nervous look before returning to her work.

"Hey Kenshin!"

Kaoru and Kenshin turned around to see Sano running down the hallway, a goofy grin on his face.He skidded to a stop in front of him."Finally breaking out, eh?"  
Kenshin nodded."I promise this time I'll stay in touch." 

"You better, or I'll have to kick your ass the next time I see you." Sano said, slapping a fist into his open hand.

They grinned at each other before turning in separate directions, Sano heading down the hallway back to his job, and Kenshin—along with Kaoru of course—to the world outside.

^_^

"…" The man said, raising an eyebrow from where he stood in the doorway.

Kenshin managed a small smile."You said I could come live with you, remember?" He said, trying to sound cheerful; he definitely wasn't.

"Oh yeah." The man drawled, stepped out of the way to allow Kenshin and the young lady with him into the room."Who's your friend?"

"This is Kaoru.Kaoru, this is my uncle, Seijuro Hiko." Kenshin said, motioning to the VERY large man with his hand, then stalking off into the house to find his room.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you." Kaoru said, trying to sound cheerful; she wasn't.

"Hn." Hiko replied, shutting the door and heading off to the kitchen.Kaoru sighed and flopped down on the couch to wait for Kenshin.

Only a few minutes later she heard some hushed arguing.Not trying to be nosy (But ultimately failing), Kaoru leaned to the farthest end of the couch to listen.

"Please, don't do this now…"

"It's for your own good.Maybe you should listen to me for once."

"I do listen to you!I just don't need this right now!"  
"You do NOT listen to me!If you did, you wouldn't have ended up—"

"Please Uncle Hiko, can we talk about this another time?"  
"Fine.Just don't expect me to drop this."

"Alright."

Kaoru smiled slightly when Kenshin emerged from the hallway, a forced smile on his face."All set?" She asked.

He nodded and stopped next to her."Would you like to go out to breakfast?" He asked softly.

^_^

Later that day (and after breakfast—Kenshin's treat, a trip to the local mall, a lunch that was Kaoru's treat, and a trip to _Blockbuster), the couple arrived at Misao's home.The spunky girl immediately answered the door with one of her cheerful smiles."Hey guys!" She chirped, ushering them in."We were just getting ready to play a board game!"_

"Oh, what game?" Kaoru asked excitedly, dropping the bag of tapes in the armchair in the living room before falling Misao into the dining room. 

On the table was a large board with a map of the world, and a couple different color pieces scattered on each side.Aoshi and Soujiro were seated on either side of the table, and looked up as the three walked in.

"Hi Kenshin and Kaoru!" Soujiro greeted, ever-present smile on his face.

The three sat down at the table, Misao moving to sit next to Aoshi, Kaoru sitting at the head of the table, and Kenshin next to Soujiro.Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the red-head."Oh!Aoshi, this is Kenshin, a friend of mine.Kenshin, this is my older brother Aoshi." She said, then suddenly grinned."He's a klutz on his crutches, so watch out."

Kenshin smiled lightly, and Aoshi just sighed, shooting a glare at his sister before turning to Kenshin."And she has a very big mouth, so you should watch out for her as well."

"Aoshi!" Kaoru screeched, trying to lunge across the table to hit him; Soujiro blocked her easily."Kaoru, he was only joking!"

"Was I?" He said, a very faint smile on his face.  
Kaoru grumbled and sat back down, doing a good impression of her brother's glare."Jerk."

"Well," Misao giggled, looking at Kenshin."What movies did you chose?"

"_Seven Samurai, Princess Mononoke, and __Lethal Weapon 4." Kenshin replied softly._

"Whaaat?" Misao whined, slumping down in her chair."I haven't even heard of two of them!"

"_Seven Samurai is a good movie." Aoshi said quietly, closing his eyes._

"I've seen _Princess Mononoke!" Soujiro added."It's a very good animated movie."_

"Well, if Crash likes this samurai movie, it's probably long and historical." Kaoru deadpanned, sighing.Kenshin chuckled."So let's see who votes for which movie."

…..

"I can't believe it." Aoshi sighed, limping into the living room and flopping onto the armchair (he removed the tapes first, of course!)"We're watching the animated one?"  
"Why not?" Misao asked, sitting down in front of him and resting her temple against his knee."Soujiro said it's good!"

Soujiro chose a comfy spot on the floor in front of the TV, lying on his stomach."You may even like it, Aoshi." He said, crawling over to the DVD player and popping the disc in.

Kaoru and Kenshin took the small couch, each sitting on either side of it.Soujiro pressed play, and soon the opening credits were rolling.

"Argh, it's in Japanese!" Misao whined.

"It has English subtitles." Soujiro said, his eyes not leaving the screen.As if on cue, white words appeared on the bottom of the screen as the man started talking again."And its better this way, trust me."

Halfway through the movie, however, Misao was cuddled up against Aoshi's leg, and Aoshi was leaning back against the chair, his hand resting on the top of Misao's head; both were asleep.Soujiro was eagerly getting into the plot, not really caring/paying attention as his relative and her boyfriend fell asleep.

Kaoru was also on her way to dreamland, her head bobbing slightly as she tried to stay awake.She looked over at Kenshin, who seemed to be having the same trouble.

"Sleepy?" She whispered, moving closer.

"Yeah." He replied, covering his mouth as he yawned."It's a good movie, but I'm exhausted."

"Well, we had a busy day." Kaoru replied with a slight giggle, leaning her head on his shoulder.Kenshin stiffened for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer so she would be more comfortable.

A small tint of pink appeared on Kaoru's cheeks, but she smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling slightly against the red-head.Kenshin smiled sleepily at her before gently resting his head on hers.Together, the two fell asleep.

Soujiro sighed happily as he shut off the movie."It gets better every time you see it!" He said to no one in particular, getting up and stretching.He turned around and was about to say something, but realized one, critical thing: Everyone was asleep.

"You guys are terrible." Soujiro pouted, then stomped off to his room.

**Notes: I don't own _Seven Samurai, Princess Mononoke, or__ Lethal Weapon 4, even though I've seen two of them and would like to own them….mwahahahaha!_**

Anyway, I have nothing against PM, but that movie does have that affect on me too.NOT THAT IT'S A BAD MOVIE!It was the first anime movie I saw!But still…I mean look at the initials!It's practically saying, "Don't watch this in the PM."Makes sense?Of course not. ^^

The next few chapters are going to be lighthearted, but then I'm dropping a bombshell….heheh.You'll just have to wait to see it though.


	10. Phone Calls

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 9 ~ Phone Calls_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl who went by the pen name C-Chan.When Christmas came, she wrote a mile long list to Santa Claus saying what she wanted for Christmas.When Christmas morning came, she was saddened to find that the rights to Rurouni Kenshin weren't under the tree.See where I'm going with this?^^**

**Warnings: Telephone conversations and another character introduction.**

**Notes: Gomen again!School's starting soon, and I've been dealing with that which leaves hardly any time to write.I'll try to get as many as I can out before Wednesday…and then updates will probably knocked down to two chapters a week….well, onto the story!**

……

Soujiro sighed happily as he shut off the movie."It gets better every time you see it!" He said to no one in particular, getting up and stretching.He turned around and was about to say something, but realized one, critical thing: Everyone was asleep.

"You guys are terrible." Soujiro pouted, then stomped off to his room.

.……

Kaoru was really beginning to hate college life.Because of the fact it was nearing mid-terms, she had to spend all her time in the dorm she never used, studying.And when she wasn't studying, she was trying to catch sleep.As a week—then two weeks—passed by, Kaoru was all but happy to get her mid-terms over with.

Kaoru stomped into her single dorm room and tossed her backpack to the bed, mumbling a couple of light curses under her breath about Sociology.She was starting to wonder why she even took the class.It wasn't required, and it practically had nothing to do with her major except that it was listed as a free elective.The next time she chose classes, she was NOT listening to her brother.

With a sigh she collapsed on the bed, staring at the badly painted and boring ceiling before reaching over and picked up the phone.It was once again Friday, and she was looking forward to Movie Night more than ever.She needed something to get her mind of mid-terms.Dialing the familiar number, she waited until the cheerful voice picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Misao."

"Hey stranger!How's mid-terms?" 

"They suck.Is Movie night still on?"

"Uh…I don't know.Aoshi wanted to take me out for dinner," Kaoru could practically hear Misao blushing, despite being with her boyfriend for almost a year."Maybe afterwards?"  
"Sure.I just took my last mid-term and I NEED to get it off my mind.I think I failed it."

"Sociology?" Misao guessed.  
"Yes.I'm going to murder Aoshi for suggesting that class."

"Well, at least until after the movies.Let him die happily." Misao and Kaoru giggled.

"Knowing my big brother, he won't like the movies picked.So he'll have to die unhappily."

"…are you going to invite your friend again?Kenshin's his name, right?"

"I haven't really talked to him lately…I've been busy with school and he's been trying to find a job…I should call him."  
"You should!He's a nice guy…and you two look so cute together!"

"MISAO!" Kaoru blushed.

"What?It's true!"

"Whatever.I'm going to call him then.Who's picking the movies this time?"  
"Soujiro wanted to, since he's got nothing to do while me and Aoshi are out.I warned him not to choose another one of those anime movies." Misao giggled again.  
"That means he's going to pick something _worse." Kaoru snickered."I have nothing against anime, but still…he has some weird tastes.Remember when he showed us that one with the band…"_

"_Gravitation?Oh yeah, with that cute, pink-haired guy?But that one isn't weird."  
"Yeah, but __La Blue Girl was.You're cousin's a pervert!"  
"He's a guy, what do you expect?"_

"So you're saying Aoshi is a pervert too?"

"…Nevermind."

Kaoru snickered and stretched out on her bed."I guess I'll call Kenshin then.What time are you guys getting back from dinner?"  
"Around 9ish." 

"Okay, your place at 9 then?"

"Yup!See you then Kaoru!"

"Bye!"

Kaoru hung up and picked up a small slip of paper from her desk, smiling slightly.After driving him home, Kenshin had blushed and given her his phone number, and she'd done the same, so it would be easier to keep in touch.Nervously she dialed the number and waited…one ring…two rings…three…

"Hello?"Oh crap.It was Kenshin's uncle.

"Is….uhm, Kenshin there?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"…one minute." 

Kaoru winced as Hiko announced that he had a call, then again as he slammed the phone on a nearby surface.She could hear their muffled arguing, then Kenshin came on the phone, not sounding very happy."Hello?"

"Kenshin?It's Kaoru."  
"Hi Kaoru, how are you?"  
"A little worn out from mid-terms, but besides that…what are you doing tonight?"  
"Laundry."  
"Are you serious?" Kaoru couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, it's my turn to do it."  
"Do you think you can push off laundry to come to movie night tonight?"

"I don't know…there's a lot of it…"  
"Well…how about I come help you do it?"  
"No, no…that's okay." Kenshin chuckled.

"Does that mean you'll come?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"If you don't mind…"  
"Of course I don't!I'll pick you up at 8:45 tonight, okay?"  
"Sure.See you then.Bye Kaoru."  
"Bye Kenshin."  
Kaoru smiled and hung up the phone, then smiled and rested her arms under her head.She only had one more mid-term that day, then she could forget about them until finals came…but that wasn't a few months away.Sighing, she got off the bed and got the book for her English Composition class, stuffed it into her backpack, then started out of her dorm.Maybe she could find someone in her class to study with….

As she closed the door, locked it and turned to run down the hallway, she bumped into someone coming the opposite direction, making them drop their books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kaoru exclaimed, leaning down to pick up the books.

The guy she bumped into chuckled and leaned down to help her, a gentle smile on his pale face."It's alright.I wasn't really looking where I was going."  
Kaoru handed him his things and stood up, smiling."Me too.I guess I have a lot on my mind." She giggled.

The man chuckled again and tucked the books under his arm."Mid-terms tend to do that to people." He said, extending his free hand."I don't believe I caught your name."  
"Kaoru Kamiya." She answered immediately, shaking his hand."And what's yours?"  
"Enishi Yukishiro." He replied politely."I'm sorry, but I have to get to class.Maybe we'll run into each other again."  
Kaoru nodded and grinned."And next time it won't be literally."

Enishi nodded and headed down the hall, and Kaoru took the minute to watch him.For some reason, his name seemed familiar…Kaoru shrugged and looked to the hallway clock, sighing.She cursed."I'm late!"

Deciding to think about that later, Kaoru ran down the hallway, managing not to run into anyone else.

**Notes:*Gasp!*Can we say….uhm…gah, I forgot the word!Anyway, yes Enishi goes to Kaoru's college….and stuff…and….uh, yeah…**

More movie night next chapter and a lot more waff!I guess you could say this was a filler chapter because my muses decided to take a vacation!*grumbles* They'll be sorry when they get back!


	11. Whispered Promises

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 10 ~ Whispered Promises_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, there was a girl who went by the pen name C-Chan.  When Christmas came, she wrote a mile long list to Santa Claus saying what she wanted for Christmas.  When Christmas morning came, she was saddened to find that the rights to Rurouni Kenshin weren't under the tree.  See where I'm going with this?  ^^

**Warnings:** Another movie night, and some much needed waff.

**Notes:** Can you believe I just got another idea for a story? *Grumble grumble* But I promise to finish this one first.  I may just write up a prologue for it and post it to see if anyone's interested, but eh….I don't know.  Anyway…

ONTO THE STORY, MON CAPITAN!

……

            Enishi nodded and headed down the hall, and Kaoru took the minute to watch him.  For some reason, his name seemed familiar…Kaoru shrugged and looked to the hallway clock, sighing.  She cursed.  "I'm late!"

            Deciding to think about that later, Kaoru ran down the hallway, managing not to run into anyone else.

.……

            When Kaoru arrived at Kenshin's home around 8:40, she was exhausted.  No, that would be an understatement.  Mid-terms really drained her, and she was only running on caffeine from the espresso she grabbed on the way here.  Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she turned just as Kenshin opened the door and sat down.  He smiled.  "Hello."

"Hey there." She replied, stifling a yawn.

            Kenshin chuckled.  "You look a bit tired."

"I am.  I just finished my last mid-term…." Kaoru trailed off as another yawn attacked.  She quickly picked up her espresso and took a nice, long gulp.  Caffeine would help.

"Would you like me to drive?" Kenshin offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Kaoru replied, smiling at him and putting the car in gear.

            They drove mostly in silence until they reached Misao's place, and the silence rained until they got to the door, where the smiling Soujiro answered.  "They aren't back yet." He said right away.

"Figures." Kaoru sighed, then stepped in and went directly over to the couch.  She flopped down and stretched her entire body across, yawning.  "What movies did you chose?"

            Soujiro grinned and held up three DVDs he'd picked up from the table.  "The _Austin Powers_ trilogy." 

"Seriously?  Finally, some real movies!" Kaoru cheered, folding her hands behind her head.  She giggled when Kenshin lifted her legs and sat down, allowing her to stretch over him.  "What was wrong with the movies I chose?"

"Nothing!" Kaoru answered immediately.  "But _Austin Powers_ is definitely a movie night movie."

"You have a point." Kenshin smiled, resting a hand on her knee.

           Though Kaoru didn't show any outward signs, inside she was freaking out.  _Why is he suddenly all…this?!  I mean, it's not that it's bad or anything, but still…it's different!_

_            Wait a minute.  This isn't bad at all!  He's just being friendly, and that's good.  Very good.  No flipping out, no showing any sign that you like him…_

_            LIKE HIM?!_  Kaoru blinked at her internal thoughts.  Was she attracted to him?  Kaoru watched as Soujiro and Kenshin had a conversation about something or other, but the words were lost on her.  She watched as Kenshin pushed some of his fiery red bangs out of his face, the way his amethyst eyes were deep and focused on Soujiro as he spoke.  Kaoru blushed slightly and tore her gaze away.  _Okay, maybe I do.  He is kinda handsome._

^_^ 

            Misao and Aoshi didn't get back until 9:30.  As they entered the door, Misao giggled at seeing Kaoru sprawled across Kenshin, and the red-head not bothered by it (Or if he was he was hiding it pretty well).  "We're back!"

"Finally!  Geez Misao you guys took forever!" Kaoru joked, throwing a playful glare at her friend.

"We had a little argument about who was driving." Misao giggled, motioning to Aoshi, who stood behind her.  Aoshi sighed and headed into the living room, sitting down on the armchair and allowing Misao to settle in his lap.  Soujiro eagerly put the first movie in and flopped on the ground; the same spot as last time.  "Don't you all go falling asleep on me again!" He said.

"Yes sir!" Kaoru saluted, then giggled.

"I mean it Kamiya…" He said in a playful-warning voice, turning to glare at her over his shoulder.

"I'll try." She said sincerely, then settled back into the couch.

            And try she did.  Halfway through the first movie, the only was she was staying awake was laughing.  She was now sitting up, leaning against the armrest and giggling like nothing else.

            Kenshin had moved closer to her unconsciously, his right arm resting on the back of the couch.  His body shook with hidden laughter, and his arm slipped from the couch, wrapping softly around Kaoru's thin shoulders.  Kaoru stiffened suddenly before leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can sleep if you want." He whispered, looking down at her.

            Kaoru smiled and snuggled against him.  "Only if you don't move." She whispered, already on the brink of dreamland.

            Kenshin chuckled and pulled her closer, resting his cheek on the crown of her head.  "Alright, I promise."  
"Good.  Because you're comfy…" She trailed off, her eyes slowly closing.  A few seconds later, Kenshin could hear her heavy breathing.

^_^

            Kaoru awoke, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  She could feel slight movements next to her, and looked around the room.  The blue screen from the TV illuminated the room, giving Kaoru the light she needed to see her surroundings.  Soujiro was sleeping soundly on the couch, while Misao and Aoshi were dozing on the armchair, snuggled together.  Kaoru smiled and looked up at the person next to her, but it disappeared slowly.

            Kenshin's face was twisted in pain, his eyes scrunched together as he suffered some unknown nightmare.  The arm around Kaoru tightened suddenly, and Kaoru let out a small gasp.  "Kenshin…" She whispered, bringing her hand up to shake him gently.

            He let out a small whimper, his starting to roll back and forth.  Kaoru pursed her lips and shook him again, whispering his name.  Kenshin awoke with a start, his breath coming in short gasps.  A thin line of sweat dripped down the side of his face, and he turned confused amethyst to concerned sapphire.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru whispered, her brows lowered in concern.  _Does he have these every night?  She thought, her frown growing._

            Kenshin took a shaky breath and lowered his head, bringing his free hand up to cover his face.  "Nightmares." He whispered, barely audible to Kaoru's ears.

            Kaoru turned so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him down so he could rest his head against her shoulder.  She leaned against the back of the couch so he was almost laying on her, one of her hands reaching up to brush his unruly bangs from his face.  "It's alright…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin whispered, burying his face into the crook of her neck.  "I didn't mean to wake you."

            Kaoru sighed and hugged him tighter.  "Don't worry about that.  I'm more concerned about you then sleep." She said, looking down at him with a small smile.

            Kenshin nodded and moved closer, his arms surrounding her to pull her close.  Kaoru continued to stroke his hair.  "Go back to sleep.  I'll make sure the nightmares don't come back." She said softly, resting her chin on the top of his head.

            He gave a slight chuckle.  "Really?"

"Yeah, I promise." She said sincerely, closing her eyes.

            Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.  Kaoru followed soon after, a single train of thought running through her mind.  _I promise to keep the demons away from you, Kenshin._

**Notes:**  Eh…I think I'm going to start getting back into the main plot after this chapter.  This was yet again another filler-chapter, but it supplied a generous amount of waff.  *nods* So I guess that means the beginning of the famous 'bombshell' I mentioned will be starting next chapter.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews!  You've made me very happy!

Click the button, onegai!  Make C-Chan a happy camper!  [ C-Chan notes here that she doesn't camp. *nods* ]


	12. Beginning of Disaster

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 11 ~ Beginning of Disaster_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:** As I have said before, if I claim Rurouni Kenshin is mine, Watsuki-sama will thwap me with a bokken.  Therefore, RK is not mine in any way, shape or form. *nods*

**Warnings:** College Parties, Enishi sighting, and mentions of violence, just a TINY bit.

**Notes:** Remember that story I mentioned I got an idea for?  I'm holding off on it until I complete this one.  School starts today (Well, in a few hours…it's only 12:06 in the morning right now…) so the updates aren't going to be as frequent.  I do promise at least two a week.  And this time I will keep the promise, unlike some of my other stories.  

ONTO THE STORY, MON CAPITAN!

……

            Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.  Kaoru followed soon after, a single train of thought running through her mind.  _I promise to keep the demons away from you, Kenshin._

.……

"A party?" Kaoru repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's being held at Joe's house." Tae replied, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Joe?  But I don't know him that well…" Kaoru said, reclining back against her chair.

            Tae was in her Sociology class and one of the few friends she had a college.  She was only a year older, and was going to the college for business, to learn management and other needed things when she took over her parents' restaurant, The Akabeko.

"Don't worry.  It's an open invitation.  He said that I could bring anyone I'd like."

"I don't know, Tae…" Kaoru said uncertainly.  She was never really one for college parties like this one, because they usually involved drinking; something she never did.  The last time she did she nearly made an ass of herself.

"You can bring a friend if you like," Tae continued, smiling.  "What about that nice young man you were telling me about?"  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  Did Kenshin even like parties?

"Yes, yes…I'm sure he'd love to go!  Everyone loves parties!" Tae said happily.

"I don't like parties," Kaoru mumbled to herself.  "I'll tell you what; if Kenshin goes, I'll go, okay?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Tae chirped.

"Party?" Kenshin said, holding the sheet in his hand.

"Yeah, a friend of mine at college invited me to a party this Saturday, and said that I could bring someone…" Kaoru explained shyly.  "I thought maybe you'd like to come."

"Hmm…sounds like fun." Kenshin murmured, going back to folding the laundry.

            Kaoru raised an eyebrow and grabbed a sheet too, folding it.  "You mean…you'd like to come?"  
"Why not?  I have nothing to do this weekend, and it should be fun, right?" Kenshin said, turning a smile on Kaoru.  Kaoru smiled back and nodded.  "Of course it will."

^_^

            And so, Saturday night found Kaoru and Kenshin walking up the long walkway to Joe's house…or better yet, mansion.  The raven-haired girl blinked at the sight, then turned to Kenshin, smiling.  "This is going to be fun!"

            Kenshin smiled and nodded, then suddenly grabbed Kaoru's hand.  The girl blushed for a moment before giggling and moving a bit closer to him.

            When they got to the door, Joe was already there to meet them.  "Hey Kaoru!  I guess Tae told ya about the party, eh?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us come!" Kaoru chirped, giving a friendly smile.  
"Who's your friend?" Joe asked, turning his smile on Kenshin.  
"Joe, this is Kenshin Himura." Kaoru said, motioning to him with her free hand.  Joe extended his hand and the two men shook, still smiling.  "It's nice to meet you, Joe."  
"Same here, Kenshin.  Well, come on in!  Booze is in the back, and third level is off limits." 

"Thanks." The couple mumbled before heading into the house.

            It was packed.  People were everywhere dancing, drinking, and having a damn good time.  Kenshin and Kaoru found a couch and quickly took it, huddling close together.  "Are all these people from your college?" Kenshin asked.  
"Most of them." Kaoru replied, watching a couple grind against each other in the corner.  She turned to Kenshin.  "Do you dance?"  
            Kenshin turned to stare at her, raising an eyebrow.  Kaoru giggled at him, then elbowed him lightly in the ribs.  "You know, dancing.  When two people get up and move to the music together.  Would you like the dictionary's definition as well?" She joked.

"I don't know how to dance." Kenshin replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

            Kaoru raised both eyebrows at him, slightly surprised.  Then she giggled again and stood up, pulling him with her.  "Ah, Kaoru what are you doing?"  
"Teaching you to dance!" She chirped, pulling him away from the couch.

            The song changed to a slower song; perfect to learn to dance to.  Kaoru found a perfect spot in the living room where not many people were, and stopped, smiling up at a slightly blushing Kenshin.  "K-Kaoru, I don't know about this…."

"It's a slow song." She replied, grabbing his hands and putting them on her hip.  She then gently rested her hands on his shoulders and moved closer until there was barely any air left between them.  "Just sway to the music, okay?"

            Kenshin swallowed hard, but did as she said.  Kaoru giggled at the slightly-scared look on his face and rested her head on his shoulder, her face turned into his neck.  "You've got it!" She said happily.

            Kenshin chuckled and leaned his head against hers, a huge smile on his face.  

            Across the room, a certain white-haired young man watched the scene, a long-forgotten hatred seeping back into his skin.  He clenched his fist tightly around the bottle of beer he was holding, his knuckles turning bright white.

"Hey, Enish', what's wrong?" A friend—Matthew—asked besides him; it was surprising he noticed ANYTHING was wrong, considering how drunk he was.

"Nothing." Enishi spat, downing the rest of his beer and slamming the bottle on the nearby coffee table.

            He took one last look at the couple before stomping away, heading straight for the front door.  He happened to catch the eyes of the red-head and raven-haired girl, then gave them his most hatful glare before he disappeared out the front door.

           Kaoru could feel Kenshin's body tense under her hands, and finally it clicked.  _THAT'S why he seemed so familiar!  He was Tomoe's brother…oh Kenshin…_She looked up into the wide amethyst eyes and tried to smile.  "You okay?"  
            Kenshin closed his eyes tightly before forcing a smile.  He opened his eyes and looked back down at Kaoru.  "Yes, I'm fine."

"That was Enishi, wasn't it?" She asked, just to be sure.  If he was, she was going to remain FAR away from him.

            Kenshin slowly nodded, then unconsciously pulled Kaoru closer, cradling her body against his.  Kaoru gave into the touch, once again resting her head against his shoulder.  One of her hands moved up to stroke his cheek.  "Are you sure you're okay?  If you want, we can leave—"

"No." Kenshin interrupted, leaning into her touch.  "I'm fine Kaoru.  Let's just have fun, okay?"

            Kaoru sighed and nodded against his shoulder.

O_O

"He's here?"

"Yes, I want him taken care of."  
"But that girl is with him.  Won't that complicate things?"  
"No.  Wait until he is alone.  I want this done as quickly as possible."

"And the girl?  What if we can't get him alone?"  
"She is only his sheath.  She is NOT a problem.  Now get to work."

"Right."

X_X

            Kaoru giggled at Kenshin's attempt at dancing, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  "I think you need to take a break." She yelled over the music.

            Kenshin chuckled and nodded, and the two relocated to the couch they were sitting on earlier.  Kaoru fanned her hot face, turning a bright smile towards Kenshin.  "Are you having fun?"  
"The most I've had in a while." Kenshin replied, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

            Kaoru stood up.  "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"  
"No thanks." He replied, standing up as well.

            Kaoru giggled and bounced off to find a drink, while Kenshin headed towards the downstairs bathroom.  Doubly hoping he didn't walk in on anyone wanting any "privacy", he knocked a few times.  Satisfied no one was inside, he stepped in and flipped on the light, heading towards the sink.

            He leaned over and ran the cold water, cupping it in his hands and splashing it on his face.  He was unaware of the door closing or the looming figure standing behind him, slowly reaching for the lock.

            As for the party, no one heard the struggle inside the bathroom over the loud music.

**Notes:  ***Gasp* Could this be the bombshell?  Wait…I should know that shouldn't I.  Ahem, anyway this is just the beginning of a major plot twist!  I hope no one gets angry at this little cliffhanger, but I just couldn't think of any more to read!

Thank you to all the reviewers!  You're way too kind!


	13. Aftermath

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 12 ~ Aftermath_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:** As I have said before, if I claim Rurouni Kenshin is mine, Watsuki-sama will thwap me with a bokken.  Therefore, RK is not mine in any way, shape or form. *nods*

**Warnings:** Blood, mentions of violence, and a trip back to the hospital.

**Notes:** Over 200 reviews…I'm in shock.  I never thought I would be able to write a story that people found so interesting!  I want to thank you all for reviewing!  If it wasn't for you guys, I would have shelved this story after the first chapter!  Arrigatou Gozaimasu!

ONTO THE STORY, MON CAPITAN!

……

            He leaned over and ran the cold water, cupping it in his hands and splashing it on his face.  He was unaware of the door closing or the looming figure standing behind him, slowly reaching for the lock.

            As for the party, no one heard the struggle inside the bathroom over the loud music.

.……

            Kaoru frowned when she returned to the couch, a Sprite in hand.  Looking around, her frown grew.  Where had the red-head disappeared off to?  Taking a sip, she sat down and crossed her legs.  _He probably went to the bathroom or something.  She thought._

            But as ten—then fifteen—then twenty minutes passed, worry was definitely what Kaoru was doing.  As she was about to get up and start looking for him, Tae ran up to her, a frightened look on her face.  "Kaoru!"

"Tae, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, standing up.

"It's you're friend!" Tae explained, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the downstairs bathroom.  Kaoru blinked and allowed herself to be dragged, a knot forming in her stomach.  Did something happen?

            Tae stopped in front of the bathroom where a small crowd was forming, and Kaoru pushed her way through, the knot in her stomach growing.  She stumbled into the bathroom and bit back a scream.

            It was a mess.  The mirror was shattered, its pieces scattered all over the floor.  Two people were standing inside, one complaining about the damage and the other kneeling next to someone—a red-head.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, falling to her knees next to her friend.

            Dull amethyst eyes peered up at her, a dazed look on his face.  The entire left side of his face was bloody, coming from a cut above his eye and two cuts on his cheek.  A hand was wrapped around his ribs, and from his breathing Kaoru they were probably injured.  Trying to compose herself despite the panic running through her, she turned to the boy next to her.  "Did someone call the police?"  
"Yeah, they're on their way, same for the medics." The boy answered, then got up to run outside and wait.

            Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin and pushed damp bangs from his face, trying to smile.  "It's going to be okay…" She whispered, bringing his head up to rest on her lap.

            Kenshin nodded slowly before closing his eyes.  His body ached, and he wasn't sure what happened….he remembered a struggle, then…everything went blank.

"Kaoru…" He murmured, trying to focus his eyes on her.  She looked down at him then leaned over, bringing her ear closer.  "Are you okay?"  
            Kaoru held back the tears in her eyes and pushed some more hair out of his face.  "You're one to talk, silly…" She whispered; despite her protests, tears began to slip down her cheeks.  A dry chuckle came from his lips and his eyes seemed to focus a bit more.  Sighing softly, he allowed exhaustion to take over his body.

^_^

            The hospital.  It was the one place Kaoru had hoped she wouldn't have to be in... considering the last few weeks.  She raced in right after the EMTs, following them right to the Trauma Room doors.  She stopped there and watched as they worked on Kenshin, attaching an oxygen mask to his face and checking his vitals.  With a shaky sigh she rested against the wall, closing her eyes—until a large hand dropped on her shoulder.

"Kyaaa!" Kaoru screamed, whirling around.

            Startled sapphire met amused chocolate, and Sanosuke chuckled.  "We've gotta stop meeting like this missy."

"Maybe if you didn't sneak up on people!" Kaoru snapped, then turned back to the trauma room, frowning.

            Sanosuke stood behind her and chuckled again.  "You're just too tense."

"I have a reason to be tense." Kaoru huffed, looking over her shoulder at him.

            Sanosuke blinked and peered into the trauma, his expression changing from amused to shock.  "What the hell is he doing back here?!"

"Someone beat him up…" Kaoru sighed, rubbing her temples.  "We went to a party together, and one of the people there found him in the bathroom…"

"Shit," Sanosuke breathed, stepping closer to the doors.  He glared at the still figure on the stretcher for a moment before turning to Kaoru.  "He's tough.  You shouldn't worry about him."

            Kaoru nodded, but that didn't stop the worry from flowing through her body.  With a sigh she leaned against the wall and waited for the doctors to come talk to her.

            He could feel something…light brushing against his forehead.  He closed his eyes tighter, trying to figure out just what it was.  It felt like…fingers….gently brushing the bangs from his face.  The touch felt familiar….

"Kenshin?" A soft voice questioned, the feather-light touch on his forehead stopping.

            Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the headache that started pounding.  He blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned to see Kaoru watching him, a smile on her face.  He returned it with a sleepy one of his own as she began brushing the hair from his face again.  "Mmm…what happened?" He mumbled, his voice scratchy.

"You don't remember?" Kaoru questioned, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

            Kenshin winced as he tried to sit up, and fell back against the bed, sighing.  His entire body hurt.  "No…"

"You were attacked at the party." Kaoru explained slowly, her hand slowing.  "You were found barely conscious in the bathroom…"

            A flood of memories attacked Kenshin, those of a dark man's reflection in a mirror, the sound of shattered glass, and the coldness of the linoleum floor.  He blinked and looked at Kaoru.  "Who was it?"  
            Kaoru frowned, her other hand clenching.  "The police don't know.  He left the party before anyone could find him."

            Kenshin nodded slightly, moving his gaze to the ceiling.  He frowned at the stinging in his cheek, and brought his left hand up weakly to touch it.  Another memory appeared in his mind….

            _A silver blade, cutting into his cheek.  Once.  Twice.  The harsh chuckling of the dark man as he leaned over and pulled him up by his hair, gazing into his eyes.  "A calling card of sorts, Himura.  I shall return to finish the job."_

            Kenshin shuddered and let his hand drop to the mattress.  A calling card of sorts?  What the heck did that mean?  Sighing, he left these questions for later.  He was suddenly very sleepy…

"Rest Kenshin," Kaoru said as if hearing his thoughts.  She smiled and began brushing the hair away from his face again.

            Kenshin murmured an agreement as his eyes drifted shut, once again allowing his body to fall into darkness.  But it was alright.  Kaoru was here.

**Notes:** Have no fear, kiddies!  I won't hurt Kenshin TOO much, but I can't say anything about the oncoming angst.  Some people have guessed who it may have been who attacked Kenshin, but well…I'm not telling.  I'm only going to say it isn't some you expect.  Ara, I'm tired now, so I'm going to head off.

Thank you for the reviews!  Over 200!  I'm SO HAPPY!


	14. Lurking

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 13 ~ Lurking_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.  I don't have the intellectual genius to produce such a wonderful series.

**Warnings:** Slight change in writing style.

**Notes:** So much support!  So many threats!  I'm shocked, minna!  You are all too kind, and as a reward: This chapter is the longest I've ever written!  It may not look it, but in a sense, it is.  I was inspired by a fanfiction I've been reading (Which is NOT finished! *shakes her fist angrily towards the heavens*), and the writing style intrigued me, so I tried to write in a similar way…yet with my own flare, so to speak.  So let me know if you like this more, descriptive approach or my ongoing one….okay?

High ho, high ho, off to the story we go!

……

            Kenshin murmured an agreement as his eyes drifted shut, once again allowing his body to fall into darkness.  But it was alright.  Kaoru was here.

.……

            Kenshin was released that Monday, but Kaoru wasn't there to pick him up.  Unfortunately, school was swinging over her head like a sword ready to chop her in half if she didn't get back into the swing of things.  So, unwilling Kaoru attended the three classes for that day, trying her best to pay attention, but failing miserably.  How could she concentrate on molecules and other nonsense when her brain was filled with thoughts of a certain red-head?  She even found herself scribbling gibberish nervously in the margins of her notebooks, a weak and futile attempt to ease her mind.

            When school finally ended for the day, the worry had increased so much that the only way to stop it was to see Kenshin in person.  She took the bus to the closest stop nearest Hiko's apartment, and barely managed to remain under a job as she headed towards it, and she received many versions of her brother's patented 'death glare' as she maneuvered through the hordes of people heading home from work.

            Disregarding the elevator as she entered the small apartment building, she bounded up the three flights of stairs to the floor Hiko and Kenshin resided on, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.  When she reached the door, she knocked and hunched over knees, breathing deeply to try to catch her breath.  She was in shape, yes, but with worry pressing on her mind made things more exhausting.  Had she even slept the previous night?

            She heard footsteps approaching the door, and looked as the door opened to reveal—Hiko.  Kaoru suppressed an angered sigh and stood up, still gasping in air.  "Is Kenshin home?" She asked, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

            Hiko regarded her for a moment; her haggard appearance from running here, the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, the disheveled of her clothes, and smirked slightly.  So this girl truly did care for Kenshin.  Interesting.  "He's in his room," His voice was low and slightly amused as he looked Kaoru up and down.  And with those few words, he disappeared back into the apartment in the direction of the kitchen.

            Kaoru blinked, then entered after him, closing the door behind her.  She headed for the small hallway where the bedrooms were, recognizing Kenshin's as the last one on the right.  She approached the door, stopping for a moment to fix her hair and try to fix her clothing, and knocked—

            Or tried to, but the door suddenly swung open and Kenshin was staring at her, a slight look of confusion on his face.  "Kaoru?" He said softly.

"Uhm, hey Kenshin," She said, smiling nervously.  There was a long pause before she continued. "I just got out of school and I thought maybe I'd come see you."

            Kenshin smiled slightly and motioned her in with his hand, closing the door behind them.

            Kaoru had never been in his room, but was slightly surprised at the…blankness of it.  The walls were a dull-white, barely illuminated by the weak light fixture.  There was a desk to the far right corner, a small, old computer sitting on top of it, covered in dust.  His bed was to the far left, the comforter covering it a plain black.

            Kenshin moved over to the bed slowly, an arm wrapped protectively over his ribs.  He sat down slowly, suppressing a wince as his ribs adjusted harshly.  Kaoru noticed, but resigned herself from saying anything.  Instead, she took a seat next to him, dropped her backpack on the floor next to her and smiled.  "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, eyeing the bandage still on his left cheek.  
"Better," He replied honestly, his arm sliding from his ribs to rest across his knees.  He leaned over slightly, resting both arms on his knees.  It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than sitting up straight.  His ribs didn't scream as much.  "How about you?"  
            Kaoru raised an eyebrow, but answered softly.  "Still a little frazzled from midterms, but I'm holding up." She said in a joking tone, earning a smile from the red-head.

            Kenshin sighed and leaned over more as his ribs began to ache.  Kaoru frowned, and hesitantly placed a hand on his knee.  "Are you sure you're alright?  Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yes and no.  You worry too much." He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  His smile widened as she pouted.

"Excuse me," She muttered, pulling her hand away.  Kenshin chuckled and apologized.  "I'm sorry."

"All you men are the same," Kaoru muttered, glaring playfully at him.  "You all have to act tough and macho in front of us women so we don't worry."

"You're probably right." He replied, making Kaoru giggled.

"Macho or not, you still need to rest." She said, turning towards him.  

            Now it was Kenshin's turn to pout.  "I've been resting all day," He said, his lips pursing childishly; Kaoru swallowed the urge to giggle at how cute he looked.  "And it's boring."

"Isn't there something you could do?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.  "Like watch a movie or read a book?"

"Uncle Hiko doesn't own any movies," Kenshin replied, with a wry grin.  "Or any books that are interesting.  The only thing TO do is laundry…"

"You and laundry," Kaoru sighed.

"Despite acting tough and macho, I do like doing the laundry." Kenshin explained, chuckling.

"Well, you can do that later," Kaoru said, reaching down to pick up her backpack.  Reaching inside, she pulled out two tapes, handing them to Kenshin.  "I come prepared to battle boredom."

            Kenshin read the titles of the movies, laughing at the second.  "_The Princess Bride_?  Do you know how much it's going to hurt laughing at all those jokes?"

"That's why I brought the other one." She said, motioning to it.  It was _Titanic, and favorite of Kaoru's.  Kenshin eyed it for a moment before looking up at Kaoru.  "I haven't seen this one."_

"I think you're the only one I know who hasn't," She giggled.  "Even my brother saw it." _Since Misao dragged him there. She finished silently._

            Kenshin shrugged and stood up, heading towards the door.  "Better now then never." He said, looking over his shoulder at her.

            A few minutes later, Kenshin and Kaoru were snuggled into the semi-comfortable couch in the living room, watching the opening of the movie.  Hiko meandered in, raised an eyebrow, and scoffed.  "What kind of crap is this?" He rumbled.  
"_Titanic_," Kaoru replied, glaring at him.  "It's a good movie."

"It's a silly love story," Hiko countered, grinning smugly.  "I'm going out for a while, don't make a mess." He said to Kenshin, who raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with surprise.  Before he could reply though, Hiko cut him off: "And don't make any smart comments about hermits, boy.  I'll be later."  
            Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the door as Hiko slammed it shut, then sighed.  He was so…so…insufferable!

"You're uncle's a hermit?" Kaoru giggled.  
"He never goes out," Kenshin replied.  "I always wondered how we managed to get groceries, though…"

            Kaoru laughed and moved closer to Kenshin, carefully snuggling against him.  He looked down at her, his cheeks tinted lightly.  "You're comfy." She whispered as her excuse, and the two smiled at each other.  Kenshin slowly—gently—wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder, wincing as his ribs adjusted again.  But it settled down quickly, and slumped into the couch.  

O_O

"You didn't finish him."

"I know, I did it for a reason." 

"Ah, so you want to play with his already fragile-psyche?  Interesting."

"Of course, then this wouldn't be fun to me."  
"Fine, fine…take your time, but I want him taken care of quickly."

"And the girl?  She's in the way once again."  
"I don't care about her.  Like I said, she's a mere sheath."

"Then what should I do with her?"  
"Kill her if you must, but I want Himura dead."  
            A sigh.  "Fine then.  I will report to you later tonight."

X_X

            The only light illuminating the small apartment came from the TV, causing the shadows to jump and dance against the dull walls.  Though Kenshin was paying attention to the movie, he couldn't help but worry…

            Ever since the attack at the party, he'd been on edge, jumping at the weird sounds and shadows.  The overwhelming fear that someone was watching him was unnerving, and he was angry he couldn't figure out why. 

            Why was someone after him?  And who?

            His first guess was Enishi, Tomoe's overprotective older brother.  He'd hated him from the beginning, and that only grew worse after her death.  And the words he'd said to Kenshin at the restaurant…

            But Enishi wouldn't stoop that low.  Kenshin gave Enishi that much credit.  Hatred only could stretch so far, and despite the way the pale-haired man glared at him, it was far from its limits.  It was a dull hate, more of a pain, seeing the man that could have saved his sister's life enjoying his own.

            For some reason, the night he arrived at the hospital seemed to spark in his mind.  Like he explained thousands of times, he recalled nothing, except getting drunk and passing out in his apartment….could something have happened before that?

            Kaoru, sensing Kenshin's body tense, looked up at him, her brows furrowed in worry.  Gently, she snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.  "Stop doing that.  You're worrying me again."

            Kenshin sighed and hugged her tightly despite his protesting ribs.  The warmth from her body seemed to soothe him, like always; making most of his worries fade away.  Her mere presence was a salve for his rampant mind, the self-loathing demons that usually resided there seemingly cowering away, waiting for a moment when the girl wasn't around so they could come back and chant the mantra that everything was his fault, from Tomoe's death to making Kaoru worry.  "I'm sorry…I'm just a little on edge." He whispered.

"I understand, but stop that.  Nothing's going to happen." She whispered, back, her hand reaching down to clasp his tightly in a reassuring grip.  He squeezed back just as tightly, and their attention returned to the movie, where Jack was screaming his trademark, "I'm king of the world!"

            Though Kaoru didn't knowing, saying those very words only proved Kenshin's fears true….for outside, a very familiar looming figure was moving silently into the apartment building, his intentions solely focused on death.

**Notes:**  *Sweatdrops* I don't believe I did it again!  First off, I'm sorry for waiting so long for updating, but I had writer's block…It seems with the arrival of my muse Eko's "relatives", she's been…hiding.  And I sure as hell can't write anymore lighthearted chapters!  This chapter was inspired by a dream I had, where the above situations were more or less expressed to me. ^^ Yes, I dream about my fanfiction…weird, ne?


	15. Attack Again

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 14 ~ Attack Again_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, damnit!  Santa said no, remember?  Watsuki-sama owns it, though. ^^

**Warnings:** Violence, blood, re-appearance of the "looming figure", pretty much just a rather short chapter…again. *Fumes*

**Notes:** Nyao, I didn't know it's been so long since I've updated!  I'm sooooo sorry!  *Points to a couple CDs sitting next to her* It's their fault!  Silly Fruits Basket, it distracted my attention!  Alas, it was my inspiration to get into this again.  Don't worry!  I AM going to follow through with this story…have no fear!

High ho, high ho, off to the story we go!

……

            Though Kaoru didn't knowing, saying those very words only proved Kenshin's fears true….for outside, a very familiar looming figure was moving silently into the apartment building, his intentions solely focused on death.

.……

            The figure moved silently through the hallway, remaining in the shadows left by the poor lighting fixtures hanging from the walls.  Pausing every so often to make sure no one was around, his heartbeat began to quicken.

           He wasn't afraid of this mission, though.  Being trained in the art of killing, the figure knew exactly what he was doing; years of experience helped that.  But it was excitement.  The boy, Himura, was very different from his usual targets.  For one, he wasn't a political figure or a syndicate leader.  In fact, as far as the figure knew, Himura had no important stature whatsoever, which got him wondering…

            But before he could wonder about anything, he found himself standing in front of the specified apartment.  Reaching under his trench coat, he laid his hand over the sword hilt, grinning.  This was one of his more exciting jobs.  He'd enjoy this one.

O_O

            Inside the apartment, Kenshin smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Kaoru, cuddled next to him.  Her arms were wrapped around him lightly—to be careful of his ribs—and her head rested lightly against him, her ponytail spilling over his shoulder and over her own arms.  His own arm was wrapped around her while the other rested on her knee.  Sighing to himself and feeling the pull of exhaustion, Kenshin gently laid his head against Kaoru's….

            _It's time.  The figure mused, taking a step back.  He took a deep breath, then leapt forward, kicking the door in._

            Kenshin jumped as the door flew open, his body tensing.  Kaoru awakened immediately, a small scream escaping her as she heard the door slam against the wall.  The figure stepped in silently, his body shrouded by his trench coat, all except for the sword hanging front his belt.  "Himura, we meet again." The figure grinned, a row of white teeth being illuminated by the TV.

            Kenshin frowned and stood up, blocking Kaoru with his body.  Kaoru blinked as she saw Kenshin's fists tense at his sides.  Standing slowly, she peered around Kenshin just as the figure drew his sword.  "Kenshin…"  
"Stay back, Kaoru." Kenshin whispered, taking a step forward.  "He's only after me."  
"On the contrary, Himura…" The figure said, leveling his sword towards the couple.  "The girl's in the way, so I'll have to kill her too."

"Leave Kaoru out of this!" Kenshin demanded, his fists clenching tighter. 

"Tsk, tsk…so disrespectful," The figure admonished, shaking his head.  "I'll punish you for that."

            With blinding speed the figure leapt forward, his sword pulled back near his hip for a stabbing attack.  Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and dove out of the way just before the blade got too close, instead stabbing into the couch.  The figure sighed and removed his blade, looking over at Kenshin.  "Don't make this too hard, kid.  I do have other jobs to do, ya know." He said tiredly.

            Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru, his gaze stern.  "Go into my uncle's room and wait there," He whispered, keeping track of the figure in his vision.  "Call the police."

            Kaoru was going to argue, but she was pushed aside as the figure charged again, his sword aimed for Kenshin's head.  Kenshin brought his hands up and caught the blade bare inches away from his face, his face scrunched together in concentration.  "Go Kaoru!" He demanded.

            Kaoru nodded and stumbled down the hallway, searching for the other bedroom.  She found it at the end of the hall and barged in, the door slamming hard against the wall and cracking slightly.

            _Where's the phone?  She thought frantically, too caught up in her search to bother with the lights.  Her hand brushed across something and she picked it up, bringing it close to her face to examine.  __A sword?_

            Blinking, Kaoru hugged the scabbard to her chest and rushed back out of the room and down the hallway, where the fight was continuing.  Pausing just before she reached the living room, she took a deep breath and held the sword scabbard ready, not bothering to draw the sword itself.

            As she was about to attack, she gasped as Kenshin flew in front of her, his head cracking against the wall of the hallway.  His body slid down and sat slumped against it, his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection.  The figure appeared right next to her, his sword held out.  She could almost hear the grin in his voice as he spoke.  "Giving up so soon, Himura?  I thought you'd give me more of a fight."

            Taking another deep breath, Kaoru let out a battle cry, swinging the scabbard around with practiced strength to slam into the figure's face, sending him back towards the living room.  When she heard the crash, she fell to her knees next to Kenshin, freeing a hand from her white-knuckle grip to rest gently on his shoulder.  "Are you okay?"

"Damned woman!" The figure cursed, stumbling to his feet.  A black-gloved hand rested across his face, cradling his now-broken nose.  "Just for that, I'll kill you first!"

            Kaoru stood up and held the scabbard out, her face set in firm concentration.  She slid into a defensive stance and glared at her opponent.

"Oh?  Challenging me are you?" The figure snickered, picking up his sword.  He held it out one-handed, his other hand resting on his hip; his stance was arrogant, testing Kaoru's patience.  "I won't go easy, girl.  You don't stand a chance."

            Kaoru was about to retort, but the tell-tale sound of sirens coming closer distracted both of their attention, all eyes shooting to the window.

"Damn," The figure cursed, sheathing his blade.  "I'll have to finish this another time."

            The figure gave Kaoru and the fallen Kenshin one last look before dashing out of the apartment, merging with the shadows once again.

            Kaoru dropped the scabbard and turned back to Kenshin, who was attempting to get to his feet.  Gently she slid her arms underneath his and lifted, allowing Kenshin to rest his weight against her.  "Are you alright?"

            Kenshin took a few deep, raspy breaths before raising his head to look at her.  "Are you nuts?" He whispered, his throat scratchy.

"I wasn't about to let him kill you!" Kaoru said sternly, glaring down at him.

            Kenshin sighed, his legs collapsing beneath him.  Kaoru knelt with him, cradling his body to her own.  He wrapped an arm around his midsection, wincing.  "You could have gotten killed…"

"But I didn't, and neither did you, right?" She whispered, smiling slightly.  He looked up at her, matching her smile before leaning back against the wall.  "Ah."

"Someone must have called the police…" Kaoru mused aloud as she heard footsteps padding down the hallway.  "Good."

            Turning to Kenshin, her face hardened slightly.  "You should talk to the police about this…he said he'll be back."

"I know…" Kenshin sighed, resting his head against the wall.  "And now you're in danger too."

            Kaoru sighed and sat next to him.  "I know…"

A/N: Gasp!  Now Kaoru's a target…but we still don't know why they're after Kenshin…mwahahaha.  This isn't a cliffhanger really, so I hope you're all a bit more happy with me. ^^

Ano…I was watching one of the two Aoshi/Kenshin fights the other night, and when Kenshin was talking, this crazy idea popped into my head…

Kenshin: You're not the same Aoshi…the one I made a promise to for a rematch.

Aoshi: Oh?  But you're the same Battousai…you haven't grown an inch.

Kenshin: -.-;;

Weird?  Oh yeah.  I don't know WHERE that came from but I felt like sharing.  Until next time, minna!

Next Chapter ~ More Secrets Revealed?  Perhaps. ^^


	16. Interlude

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 15 ~ Interlude_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:** *holds up a sign ala Genma Saotome* [ I don't own Rurouni Kenshin]

**Warnings:** Just super-short…and a secret revealed!

**Notes:** GYAH!  *Looks around nervously* Would you believe me if I said I had other things to do that kept me from updating?  I'm SO SORRY!  First it started as writer's block, then I got obsessed with uhm…another couple….and then I got back into role playing, and those things have been stealing my time.  I promise though I'll try to update more often.  This is just a little interlude to tell you all that I'm still alive and that one of our characters isn't who he says…

……

            "I know…" Kenshin sighed, resting his head against the wall.  "And now you're in danger too."

            Kaoru sighed and sat next to him.  "I know…"

.……

            Despite Kaoru's protests, Kenshin refused to go back to the hospital, swearing that his ribs were fine.  The police had found nothing revealing the identity of the mysterious attacker, and the interviews with both Kaoru and Kenshin barely helped.  The only thing they could do was watch the neighborhood and hope that he showed up again.

            Kaoru sighed, looking down at the mop of red hair next to her.  Even though he wouldn't go back, Kaoru insisted the stubborn Kenshin get some rest, and practically had to drag him back down to his bedroom.  As soon as he was on the bed, however, he dropped off immediately, the events of that night finally effecting him.

            Kenshin had his arms wrapped around her, his head resting lightly on her shoulder.  Her own arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her free hand stroking his hair softly.  Who was this man attacking him?  For a brief moment she suspected Enishi--Tomoe's protective brother who obviously still hated Kenshin.  But she would have recognized him, wouldn't she?

            Another idea was that it had to do with the night Kenshin first arrived at the hospital as a suicide attempt.  Could something have happened?  

            But as more and more ideas came to her, exhaustion hit her as well, and she found herself dropping off to sleep, joining Kenshin in dreamland.

X_X

"That's twice."  
"I know.  The girl interfered."

"That's no excuse.  I paid you to kill him and you failed me twice.  How do I know you won't fail me again?  I did get you out of jail, after all."  
"I swear to you...I will not fail this time."

"You better not.  Get going before I change my mind, Jineh."  
"Hai!"

            The hired killer disappeared out the office door, leaving his boss to his thoughts.  Sighing, the man pressed a button on his call box.  "Nancy, send him in." He said softly.

"Yes, sir." The lady responded politely.

            The door opened again, and a short, young man walked in, a smile on his face.  "Yes?"  
"Watch him.  Make sure he doesn't fail this time." The man ordered, a grin appearing on his face.

"Of course." The man replied, his eyes arching up.  "But if I may ask, why is Kenshin Himura so important to kill?"  
            Makoto Shishio leaned forward, his hands clasping in front of his face.  His grin was pure evil, his eyes burning brightly.  "He knows too much, even if he himself doesn't realize it.  I can't have my "projects" at risk of exposure.  I trust you won't let me down, Soujiro."  
            Soujiro nodded and headed out of the room, once again leaving Shishio alone.  The businessman leaned back against his leather chair, hands still clasped in front of him.  "This will prove to be most interesting." He said softly to himself, before chuckling.

O_O


	17. Here We Go Part A

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Eyes on Me_**

_Chapter 16 A ~ Here We Go_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own it.  Rurouni Kenshin belongs to it's respectful companies.  I'm just a poor college student who plays with them.

**Warnings: ** Violence, cursing….yeah.

**Notes:  **Writer's block is not fun.  It took me a WHOLE MONTH to come up with this chapter. -__- And then, after writing most of it, my hard-drive crashes.  Lovely, ne?  So here ya go.  It's only the first part of the chapter, since I want to keep you guys on edge. ^_^  

……

  Soujiro nodded and headed out of the room, once again leaving Shishio alone.  The businessman leaned back against his leather chair, hands still clasped in front of him.  "This will prove to be most interesting." He said softly to himself, before chuckling.

……

"Soujiro, you're back…" Misao blinked, staring up at her cousin.  

"Yup!" He chirped, stepping in when Misao moved to let him in.  "Mr. Shishio said that he really didn't need me…is it okay that I stay with you a little longer?"  
            Misao scowled and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.  "You know that you can stay here as long as you want, Soujiro!" 

            Soujiro smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek.  "I'm just playing with you."

"Right, right…Hey!  Kenshin and Kaoru are coming over later for movie night!  They'll be surprised your back!"  Misao said cheerfully as she headed towards the kitchen, probably to make some early dinner.

"Oh?" Soujiro said, sitting down on the couch.  Aoshi nodded at him in greeting, then went back to reading the newspaper.  "That's great!"  He replied, leaning back against the cushions.  _Jineh will have the perfect chance tonight…although…_

            Soujiro glanced over to the phone, the gears moving in his mind.  Instead of the real plan…he had an even better one.  A small, evil grin spread a cross his face.  _Mr. Shishio will love it._

^_^

"Kenshin!  Stop being stubborn!" Kaoru huffed, stamping her foot.

            Kenshin laughed and avoided her hand, dancing away from her.  "I'm not being stubborn, I really have laundry to do tonight!"

            Kaoru raised an eyebrow, then slowly approached him, grinning.  "Then I'll just be forced to kidnap you."  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, taking a step back.  "Kidnap me?"  
"You heard me, buddy." Kaoru grinned, then lunged at him.

            Kenshin made a sound of surprise and stepped out of the way, but wasn't fast enough;  The raven-haired girl whirled around and wrapped her arms gently around him in a tight-yet-comfortable hug from behind.  It was obvious he really didn't want to dodge.  "Gotcha!"

"Oh dear," Kenshin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  "It looks like you've caught me.  What will you do with me now?"  
            Kaoru giggled and rested her chin on his shoulder.  "Save you from this boring place and take you to Movie Night at Misao's." She chirped.

"Isn't it the man who's supposed to save the woman?" Kenshin pondered aloud, earning another giggle from Kaoru.

"Not anymore.  Last I checked, it wasn't the medieval times." Kaoru quipped, earning a grin from the red-head.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you, since you caught me." Kenshin said, turning towards her and wrapping his arms around her.  "You win."  
"And even if you do argue, you won't win." Kaoru smiled, her arms sliding up to wrap around his neck.  "But that's nothing new."

"So, what time are we expected?" Kenshin asked.

"Now." Kaoru answered, grinning again.

"Oro." The red-head sighed, then smiled.  "I just have to let Hiko know, then."

"Hurry up!" Kaoru exclaimed, pushing him to the stairs.  "We've got really good movies picked out for tonight!"

"Yes, ma'am." Kenshin sighed mockingly, then expertly dodged the shirt flung at him.

O_o

"Mr. Jineh, there's been a change of plans."  
"Go on."  
"Don't kill Himura.  An excellent idea has been presented to me, and I'd like to pursue it instead."

"I don't do kidnappings, Shishio.  That's not what I'm paid for."  
"I'll double your payment if you can successfully complete this.  Soujiro will be there to assist you if it's needed."

"The boy?  Ha!  Are you sure about that?"  
"Are you questioning me?"  
"No.  Fine, I'll kidnap him and bring him to the place you specified."  
"Good.  Don't fail me again." CLICK.

            Jineh glared at the phone before hanging up.  The boy was only an assistant as far as he knew…what could he do to help?  Distract them?  
            A sadistic chuckle broke free, and he couldn't help but let it out.  Now that he thought about it, it would be a real challenge not to kill his target.  Oh well.  If he "accidentally" slipped, no harm done.  

            Jineh checked to make sure he had all he needed, then left the hotel he was staying at.  He would not fail Shishio tonight.

O_O

"Soujiro!" Kaoru exclaimed, immediately pulling the smiling boy into a huge hug.  "I thought you were going back to Michigan!"

"Mr. Shishio didn't need me," Soujiro replied, returning the hug.  "Hey, Kenshin!"  
"Hello." Kenshin replied with a smile, then nodded a greeting to Aoshi, which the stoic man returned.

"Alright people, as much as I'd love to stand here and jabber, we have movies to watch!" Misao exclaimed, pushing Kaoru and Soujiro towards the living room.

            Kenshin chuckled and sat down on the couch, immediately wrapping his arm around Kaoru when she sat next to him.  Misao bounced over to the TV and put in the DVD, then took her spot in front of Aoshi's armchair.

"What movie are we watching?" Soujiro asked, flopping down on the floor.

"_Two Towers," Misao replied, grinning.  On cue, she heard Aoshi's groan._

"Really?!" Soujiro exclaimed.  "I haven't seen it yet!  I heard it's really good, though!"

"That's why I rented it!" Misao beamed.  

"Shhh!  It's starting!" Kaoru said, snuggling against Kenshin.

            Everyone quieted down as the opening scenes played.  Unbeknownst to them, a figure loomed outside, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

O_O!!!


	18. Author's Note I Live! Honesty :D

Eh-heh....I guess I've really been lacking with updates, huh?  
  
And for that I apologize. As of late I haven't really been into writing too much, and because of that all my stories have been ignored. Especially this one.  
  
But I'd like to just let you all know that I will finish this story. I have plans to re-write the entire thing, because as I look back on it, there are a lot of plot problems and many things need explaining that would be worthless to explain in new chapters.  
  
So. This story will be re-written and posted as a new story in the next couple of months. This time around, I promise to finish and not leave TOO many evil cliffhangers. *grin*  
  
Thank you again for all your support.  
  
~ C-Chan 


End file.
